A Flower in The Dark
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Alstroemeria (Mia) Lestrange dreaded returning to the Orphanage she lives at, with good reason too: she was not that well liked. However, her break takes an interesting turn when she somehow ended up at Hogwarts... Contains Fem!Harry! Harry with different parents, Dumbledore Bashing, and selective Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Flower in the Dark**

 **The school Southly Belongs to my friend Ella Princess of Animals, however, I have changed it slightly.**

 **Note: Southly: Their first year starts when the bulk of the Students are 10. And there will be Ron bashing (I hate him) and Dumbledore bashing, or at the very least, not 100% good Dumbledore. AND! THIS IS AN AU! THAT MEANS THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF NON CANON STUFF! IF NONE OF THESE THINGS ARE UP YOUR ALLEY! LEAVE NOW!**

 **Pairing Tags: Alstroemeria (but from now on, I will just call her Mia) X Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Severus X Bellatrix. I probably won't have any Slash! Though.**

 **Warnings: Well, at there will be swearing at some point, but I will make sure it consists with their age, there's the pairings, and the thing about Dumbledore, and this being an AU! But also, at the very least there will be suicidal thoughts, but probably attempts as well, and self-harm, maybe. I have this because, i am picturing Mia being quite depressed, and I can just see Voldemort running to rescue the girl he loves from killing herself, (Snigger at that thought).**

 **To anyone wanting to review: People who have ideas, for story line (By the way, I only have a very, VERY vague idea of what will happen), Pairing wise, or just wanting to help improve grammar and/or punctuation, as long as you're nice, your reviews are very welcome!**

 **To people expressing their opinion: That's fine, just be honest, then leave me alone.**

 **People using swear words: I will report or delete your comment, so please don't swear!**

 **People who I see are being abusive, or bullying: I will report you, or delete your comment. All writers are trying their best, and I know some might annoy you, but just count to 10, or walk away. As they say, 'if it ain't fun, walk away.'**

 **And I am allowed to do that, because this site does say Reviewers might not always praise your work, but they don't say that is't Ok to swear, or bully.**

 **I will put this at the end of each chapter so you can't forget, just by the way.**

 **Beta: Spittingllama7856 and Sylmarils. Thank you so much guys! Do check them out, they're both really nice people.**

 **Sorry for the long Author's note! And also, updates will vary. Mostly on what I am doing, but also on interest in the story. You see, my idea is to write two chapters, then see what you guys want. If I get a lot of people loving it, I will update as soon as I can, but if I don't, I will finish writing it, then update as I edit.**

 **Another note: I would read these chapter's quite frequently as they can change and I will try, but I might forget to inform you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE AUSTRALIAN WIZARD WORLD!**

 **Chapter 1. The Child who just appeared**

An eleven-year-old Alstroemeria (Mia) Lestrange ran, as fast as she could go. Like every day when she left the safety of the orphanage, she was being chased by those blasted bullies. The only way she could escape them was by running.

Mia had black hair, which had a few light curls in it. She was quite pale and had onyx eyes. She was quite slender built, and she moderate height for her age. But Mia at least is sure her growth will be either stunted or slowed down because everyone at her Orphanage had to share a small amount of food. Nothing against the orphanage or anything: it was just the Government being tight-fisted with giving out money to Orphanage.

The bullies were a gang of boys who bullied anyone they felt like, but they had a particular dislike for Mia. Mia suspected that the reason they hated her so much, was because from a young age, she had done magic, and they were jealous of her because they couldn't. After all, it had been a lot worse since she was invited to the Southern Academy for Australian Witches and Wizards, (Also known as just Southly) which every child with or without magic dreamed of going to, because it was so prestigious; and it was a type of school that only Australia had.

Southly was a very selective school, they only choose the very best students to attend, and they choose only the very best teachers. Because in Australia the school was widely known by non-magics and witches and wizards. Mia had known about the school and hoped she would get invited, ever since she was seven-years-old. And her dream had come true! She'd been invited. That had been the happiest day of her life; back then.

Mia quickly turned down a back alley to try and lose the bullies. But, this proved to be a bad idea, as they had laid a trap for her. About halfway down the alley, they had laid a trip wire, for Mia to tripped over. And their plot worked, too. Mia didn't see it, because she was busy trying to work out her next path.

Mia heard laughing behind her as she hit the ground, she looked around to see said boys approaching her. Mia knew this was bad, and she couldn't get out because they had her surrounded. Mia was scared about what she thought they might do to her. The leader said, "Tat, tat, Freak; can't run now, can you? How about we teach you a lesson?"

The other boys sniggered, and Mia was so scared she started to cry as they approached, hoping, just hoping they might be nice to her. Knowing that was never going to be likely, she wished with all her heart, " _I just wanna be safe!"_

Then she felt the feeling of being sucked through a tube. Mia had felt it before: when the teacher from Southly had come to take her school supplies shopping, they had done it then, and she had the unfortunate thing of being sick when they arrived at their destination; so, she hoped that didn't happen again. Disapparating, Mia believed it was called. When the feeling stopped, Mia realised she was on top of a very high building! Being afraid of heights, Mia quickly grabbed onto the flagpole, which was right next to her.

She clung on for dear life; being terrified beyond measure and cried, "Help! Someone! Anyone!"

 **Meanwhile…**

A middle-aged dark brown witch named Rolanda Hooch was just going back into the castle, from going for a fly; when she heard someone crying, "Help! Someone! Anyone!"

Confused, she went back out to investigate. Rolanda couldn't see anyone, but then she heard the call again, and it sounded like it was coming from the roof of the castle! Rolanda looked up to see a curly black-haired young witch, on top of one of the towers, looking very afraid, while she clanged onto a flagpole for dear life. Rolanda was shocked to see someone up there, especially a child. But it was scary, too.

Rolanda called trying to stop the girl from getting more scared, "Hang on, girl! I'll get help to you!"

"Hurry, I can feel my grip going!" the girl cried back, panicked.

Rolanda called, seeing someone in the entrance hall, "Minerva, quick! Get Albus!"

"Why?" asked Minerva McGonagall, as she came out to stand with Rolanda, being confused on why Rolanda was telling her to get Albus. Minerva had black hair which was going grey and grey eyes. Her square glasses and tight bun made her look fierce.

When Minerva reached Rolanda, Rolanda pointed up, and Minerva followed her finger to see the child on top of one of the towers. Minerva nodded, then said, "You stay here, and I'll get Albus."

Then she hurried off. Rolanda called to the child, "Don't worry, little girl! Help is on the way!"

"I can't hold on anymore!" the girl cried, and then, Rolanda saw her fall. Terrified, but having to think fast, she quickly used a cushioning spell where she believed the child would land, then she used another spell to slow her fall.

When the child landed, she went unconscious. But, Rolanda could see if she hadn't thought so fast, the girl would be dead. However, she didn't get out of it that easily: as had an injury to her head, which was bleeding.

Rolanda conjured a stretcher, placed the girl on it, and then levitated it so she could take her to the school's healer: Poppy Pomfrey. As Rolanda entered the castle, she met Albus Dumbledore and Minerva. Albus had snowy white hair, a very long beard and blue eyes that often looked like they were twinkling. He wore half-moon spectacles and at the moment, he was wearing violet robes and hat. He asked, "Is the child alright?"

"Should be, but I'm rushing her to Poppy: just to be safe," said Rolanda, the other two teachers nodded, and they went to the Hospital Wing together.

When they got there, Poppy gasped at seeing the girl, and then she asked, "Where did she come from?"

"No idea. I was coming back into the castle when I heard a cry, and I looked at the top of one of the towers, and there she was! Poor thing, from the looks of it, she's afraid of heights," said Rolanda recalling the last ten minutes.

Poppy laid the girl on the bed, then went on to examine her while Rolanda banished the stretcher. After a while, Poppy finally said with a reassuring smile, "She will be alright. The wound to the head was not serious, and she has a mild concussion, but I can handle that. But, wherever she lives, she can't be getting enough food, because she is a little malnourished, and underweight."

Poppy was quite an old witch, but not old enough that people called her old. She had grey hair which was bright yellow in her youth. She had amber eyes as well, which made quite a few people weary of her.

"We need to find out who she is: so we can inform her parents or guardians," said Minerva being the sort to always think of that.

Albus nodded, and said, "Minerva's right. Would do you think is the best way of finding out, Poppy?"

"Well, a family revealing potion would be best. But, as I am fresh out of them, and I'm pretty sure Severus is brooding grumpily in the dungeon: the parent revealing spell would have to do. It only reveals their name; unless they're not born, of course. And the child's parents and adoptive parents. Only if they have been blood adopted, though. They don't get a mention if it was a muggle adoption. Well, here I go… Parent Reavelio!" said Poppy, waving her wand in a P shape. When she had finished, a cloud appeared above there girl, and names appeared within it. The girl was called Alstroemeria Aquila Lestrange, and she had two sets of parents! one set to their surprise, said 'Lily and James Potter,' but then, they saw underneath their names 'adoptive parents,' was written. Getting a big shock from that, they looked to the left, the see her birth parents and got an even bigger shock. They all gasped as they read it, (and Minerva at least looked like she was going to faint.) It said, 'Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black, and Severus Snape.'

"Well, I guess someone will have to go and fetch Severus," said Minerva, sincerely hoping it would not her.

Rolanda nodded (thinking the same as Minerva) and said, "Well, off you go, Albus! You're the only one who will not get their head bitten off if you disturb him."

"Quite true, Rolanda. Fine, I will go," said Albus, then he left to go get Severus.

Minerva said, "Alstroemeria is a long name: I wonder if she has a shortened name she calls herself?"

"Mia, probably. I would never have guessed it, but now I know, she does look quite a lot like both her parents," said Rolanda feeling shell-shocked about everything that had happened.

Minerva said, "She is also blood adopted by the Potters, and yet, it doesn't really show on her like it did when she was a baby."

"Don't forget Minerva; there are some blood adoptions that last forever, but the changes it makes to the baby, don't. Either that or Lily just charmed her and they wore off when Lily died, which is more likely. And we don't know, do we? She just disappeared when You-know-who attacked the Potter's home." said Poppy; who was in two minds about the whole thing.

Minerva said feeling like she was being picked on, "Well, be fair, Poppy! I never was that good at Potions! And you had to be because you're a healer and you need to make Potions!"

Rolanda thought, then said changing the subject before someone got hurt, "We still don't know what happened that night, do we?"

"No, but I guess someone found her before us, or she Disapparated herself away, which would be a pretty impressive feat for a baby, but possible," said Minerva.

"Normally I wouldn't even think of it; but in this case, she would have had to have Disaparated herself," Poppy said, working out what potions she was going to use.

 **When Albus found Severus.**

When Albus searched Severus's Lab and classroom for Severus. Not finding him there, Albus knocked on Severus's Quarters. "Albus isn't a man allowed some peace!?" Severus said upon opening the door and allowing the headmaster in. They walked to Severus' living room.

"You are. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Severus: but I'm afraid something has come up. You misplaced a child quite a while ago, and she's just turned up in the Hospital Wing," said Albus gravely, which was almost certainly the wrong way to say it.

Severus looked murderously at Albus for a while before he said, "Albus! You've gone mad! I haven't slept with anyone!"

"Ah, yes, but didn't you mention once that Voldemort's Death Eater Parties could get a bit, shall we say, wild?" said Albus proving he did listen every now and then, much to Severus's chagrin.

Severus paled then he collapsed into a chair and some realisation. He asked, "The child's mother is Bellatrix, isn't it? I can't recall any other female Death Eaters, and Narcissa never went to the parties, as she is not marked and she never approved of them."

"Yes, that's right," confirmed Albus.

Severus thought for a moment, then asked, "But, I don't understand, how did she get here?"

"Who knows? All we know is, that Rolanda was coming back from the Quidditch Pitch when she heard a cry, and she saw Alstroemeria; that's your child's name, on top of one of the towers," said Albus explaining what had happened.

Severus said returning to his normal self, "I suppose you want me to come up, don't you?"

"Yes. Since we don't know where she was before she turned up here, she will stay with you: being her father and all. There is something else, somehow, the Potter's got hold of her. They adopted her, I can only assume that their child died, and they took this one in without telling anyone; for whatever reason," said Albus. Albus knew he was lying slightly with that last bit, as he knew full well how they ended up with her.

Severus feeling overwhelmed had paled again. After a short time, he returned to normal colouring. Severus said, "Let's go. I will need to ask Poppy if there are any potions she needs, and I want to see Alstroemeria."

Albus's eyes had a very bright twinkle in them, which made Severus think he was forming a plan, but Severus didn't ask the headmaster what he had thought up now because he had had more than enough shock for one day; and he certainly did not need to know the old Headmaster's newest scheme. But they stayed twinkling for the rest of the day.

 **Chapter 1 ends…**

 **From this chapter, we see Dumbledore has been up to something, but we don't know yet if it's for the better or worse. And this story is going to have a bit of** secrets **and other things** been **revealed as time goes on.**

 **To anyone wanting to review: People who have ideas, for** story line **(By the way, I only have a very, VERY vague idea of what will happen), Pairing wise, or just wanting to help improve grammar and/or punctuation, as long as you're nice, your reviews are very welcome!**

 **To people expressing their opinion: That's fine, just be honest, then leave me alone.**

 **People using swear words: I will report or delete your comment, so please don't swear!**

 **People who I see are being abusive, or bullying: I will report you, or delete your comment. All writers are trying their best, and I know some might annoy you, but just count to 10, or walk away. As they say, 'if it ain't fun, walk away.' And I can tell you, if I sent hate mail to every writer, or gave a bad review to every/who's** story **I didn't like for whatever reason, I'd be 160, and still be going.**

 **And I am allowed to do that, because this site does say Reviewers might not always praise your work, but they don't define what's report worthy. Also, I should have** mention **this earlier, but I didn't so here it is. Mia is a little odd in the head, like, she is suicidal, but quite a few of those, are going to be from her mind just snapping, and seeing** dying **as an easy way out. Also,** at **the beginning, Mia should seem a little weak, and don't worry, she will get stronger, that is just part of her journey.**

 **Also, soon it shall be revealed why she has Lestrange as her last name.**

 **(Curse long Author's notes!)**


	2. Chapter 2

C **hapter 2. Learning about Mia, and revealing the Truth**

 **If some things about the magic world in Australia don't make sense, either ask me, in a PM or Review, or read the Flower Children Series! (I am going to delete it, so go the my Archives of our own profile via my facebook page to read it)**

 **Beta: same as before.**

 **Song: Reflection or Candle in the wind or see chapter one.**

 **Also, if you see any major mistakes or something you think is a mistake, can you bring it to my attention? Same with chap three. I have done some editing of both, and I had a bit of trouble with it and Fanfiction. Also, same character names have changed for those who had started and are reading this chapters again.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

The first thing Mia saw when she woke up was white drapes and sheets. " _Must be in Hospital then_ ," She thought loathingly.

"Ah, you are awake," said a woman's voice, and then she stepped into view. The woman looked like a typical Healer. Mia didn't like healers: they did painful things to you.

Mia asked wondering where she was, "Are you my Healer? And is this Ricky's Hospital for Silly Magicals?"

"No, you're at Hogwarts, Miss Lestrange, which means I'm the only Healer. I am Madam Pomfrey," said Madam Pomfrey.

Mia narrowed her eyes and asked suspiciously, "How did you know my name?"

"Parent revealing charm. What's your date of birth? Unfortunately, the Parent Revealing charm doesn't tell us that," asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I suppose you have to know that: twenty-ninth of June," Mia said begrudgingly.

"Thanks. But don't be like that! I need to know it. I'll be right back, I've just got to go and talk to someone," said Madam Pomfrey.

Mia nodded then she said, glad to get rid of the Healer, "Okay, see you."

When Madam Pomfrey was out of sight, Mia sighed: she hated hospital wings! But, as Mia had tried to kill herself in various ways, she seemed to spend a lot of time in hospital areas.

Then Mia wondered if Madam Pomfrey knew about her tendency, which always failed, to just end her suffering. Sometimes Mia felt as though she would be fine, then other times, the easiest option for Mia was to just end it. However, everyone else seemed to think differently.

When Madam Pomfrey came back, four others were with her: a tall black-haired man, -who smelt of herbs- an elderly man wearing bright orange and fuchsia robes, a stern black-haired witch, and an elderly lady with white hair who looked the sporty type. Madam Pomfrey said, "Miss Lestrange, this is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is Professor Snape, Potions Professor, and head of Slytherin house."

Then Mia interrupted not being able to help herself. She asked, "Umm... excuse me, what's Slytherin? And why don't you call me Alstroemeria, like all my teachers at Southly?"

"Hogwarts has four houses, Slytherin is one of them. It is for the Witches and Wizards who are cunning, ambitious, and will use any means to archive their ends. And calling you by your surname is the Professional way of doing things, Miss Lestrange," said Professor Dumbledore sagely.

Mia frowned, then said thinking the English were strange, "ALL schools in Australia, except for the single-sex ones; use first names. Which was very confusing when there were three Rose's in my class, and two had the same surname. Mind you, they were Rosa, Rosetta, and Rosalie: so, the only confusion was caused by them. Okay, so Slytherin is like Fox."

"This is Professor McGonagall, and this is Madam Hooch. What's Fox?" asked Madam Pomfrey, curious.

Mia explained knowledgeably, "Fox is a house, silly! Fox is the House of ambition, proudness, and sneakiness. Like Hogwarts, Southly has four houses."

"Right," said Madam Pomfrey nodding. She hadn't heard much about Southly, but she knew it was a prestigious school; and to her at least, it was not surprising it had houses.

"Can you tell us how did you get here?" asked Professor McGonagall, who was dying to know; but wouldn't anyone?

Mia thought for a moment, then said with a sad sigh, "I was getting chased by some bullies, and I just wished to be safe. The next thing I knew, I was on top of a high tower. And because I am afraid of heights, that was never going to end well."

"Miss Lestrange, how much do you know about your family?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Mia glared irritably at him, then said, "The only thing I know is I look kind of like Bellatrix Lestrange, which is why they gave me the last name of Lestrange. Why?"

"Well, while you were not conscious, we needed to find out your name, so we did a Parent Revealing Charm on you," started Madam Hooch when none of the others looked like they were going to speak.

Mia looked interested, and she asked, "Oh yes, now I think about it, Madam Pomfrey did mention something about a Parent Revealing Charm. What did it say?"

"It said you were adopted by the Potters, and your parents are: Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape," said Professor Dumbledore, not aware of the fact Mia looked very shocked.

Mia was shocked and happy! Her father was standing in this very room if she had heard right, and her mother was at least alive! When Mia snapped out of her stupor and she realised who Bellatrix was, she said quietly, "Okay, Wow. Oh… I better not let blasted Sycamore Kannon here this, or I am going to be in for even more teasing this year." Seeing the funny looks the teachers were giving her, she said glaring, "Oh, just a classmate from magic school."

"Aren't you eleven?" asked Professor Snape, raising an eyebrow.

Mia nodded, then said, "The youngest you can start at Southly is ten. So, this coming school year is my second year. Speaking of which, do I have my wand?" After fumbling around her clothes, Mia groaned, and then said, "Nope, must have left my wand in my room."

"Where do you live?" asked Professor McGonagall, getting ready to charge out.

Mia said shaking her head and think the stern Professor was very strange, "Don't worry, Southly will be doing their student check-up soon, so just expect a visit from the Headmistress or the Deputy of Southly."

"Right, okay," said Professor McGonagall nodding, and then she relaxed, for she didn't need to go across to go the other side of the world for Mia's wand, or that was at least what Mia thought Professor McGonagall was thinking she was going to have to do.

After hanging around asking Mia various questions, they all left except (thankfully) for Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. However, Madam Pomfrey went to her office after making sure Mia was all right; which left Professor Snape and Mia alone.

Mia and Professor Snape sat in silence for a while, then Mia finally asked, trying to break the ice between them, (even know it sounded more like she was accusing him), "Did you know about me?"

"No, I didn't. If I did, I would have come and got you. And who's Sycamore Kannon?" said Professor Snape. He knew what Orphanages were like, and despite what people said, he did have a heart.

Mia asked, "Do you live at the castle? I've been told it's not normal for teachers to live at their place for teaching. Sycamore Kannon is an arrogant boy in my class, who thinks just because his father is second in command in the ministry, he can tell us all how to act, and get away with teasing us about our parents."

"Yes, I do live here. The only ones who live here out of term are me, Minerva McGonagall, Rolanda Hooch and the Headmaster. But surely they teachers have tried to do something to stop him?" said Professor Snape, wondering if the Kannons were another Malfoy family.

Mia said feeling frustrated about all of these things he wanted to know and she wanted to know, "Since you're my father, I can't really go around calling you Professor Snape, can I? So, what's your first name? You can call me Mia, I guess. They tried for the first two weeks, but then his father got wind of it, and told them to leave his son alone, or else."

"Severus, Mis- sorry Mia. Mr Kannon's father sounds a bit like Abraxas Malfoy," Professor Snape, or Severus said.

Mia nodded, then Severus asked, "So tell me, what is Southly like? I've heard of it, and I've heard it only select students who can attend, but I don't know any more than that."

"Well, many years in the past, two women met four creatures that could speak the human language, and they foundered Southly together, from their shared desire to make people take Australians seriously. The two women were called Lindy and Shelly Wilson, and the creatures were a Fox, a Wolf, a Phoenix, and a Horse. After deciding to build a school and deciding to make it the best on earth, they set off around the world to find the best people to teach, and once they had a Professor for every class they desired to offer, they built a system which would tell them the names and addresses of the student's worthy of having a place in their school. Of course, for whatever reason, not all the best got to go. Like, if I remember correctly, you were on the list, and the other person I can recall, was Tom Riddle," Mia said, feeling sick of talking.

Then she looked at Severus worriedly, as he had frozen up at the mention of Tom Riddle. She was worried she had said something wrong?! What if Tom Riddle was a curse to speak of? She wouldn't know!

Severus said at seeing Mia's worried look, "Sorry, it's just that Tom Riddle disappeared under suspicious circumstances, and I fear the Headmaster was behind it: and every time I hear Tom Riddle's name said, it reminds me of that fact."

"Oh, Okay. I wonder what happened to him? It is a little odd someone just disappearing," Mia wondered.

Severus said, "Who knows? And we might never know. I would have liked to meet him though; he sounded like an amazing person from a few people I've met who knew him. Even Minerva said he was a pretty amazing person! And that's not easy to achieve; she's as proud as a lion, and stubborn as one too."

"Maybe he changed his name! Our Transfiguration Professor had a brother, he wanted to rid the world of people who were good at Transfiguration, and they started calling him an Evil Lord when he started killing, and before that, he changed his name. But, before you ask, Evil Lord is what we call Dark Lords because it is a bit unfair to call evil people Dark Lords, as there are perfectly nice people that get called 'Dark Lord,' because their magic is dark," said Mia. Some people were strange she decided: why did they decide to just do things like that?

Severus commented, "You know a lot. But, maybe he became Lord, Vol-... Sorry, Mia, I can't say his name. But, a bit less than 12 years ago, there was a Dark Lord, and maybe, going on your theory, that is what became of Tom Riddle."

"Well, I had to know all this stuff for my 'Use of Magic outside of School' licence, and a lot of this stuff was in history books, which we needed for our first year, even if I didn't need to know it for the exam. That makes sense, especially if he had a bad start to life. So, onto happier things, am I going to live with you?" asked Mia, looking hopeful. She really didn't want to go back to that Orphanage.

Severus said, "Yes."

"Yay! I have always wanted family. But, are you going to make me attend Hogwarts?" asked Mia, hoping that he'd say no. She was perfectly happy at Southly, and she if Severus did say yes, she would make him regret it: being vengeful was a talent of hers.

Severus shook his head, "No, I won't. But, I will talk to you later, to make sure you're going where you want to."

"Okay. May I ask, can I see my friends before the end of the Holidays?" asked Mia. She had a few friends that she would like to see.

Severus nodded then said, "Yes, of course. I'd be very mean if I say you couldn't."

"Yay!" said Mia excitedly, jumping up and down on her bed. But before too long, Madam Pomfrey came out and told her to be less active, so Mia sat miserably again: why should she get excited about seeing her friends? They were only the first people to be kind to her; no big deal.

Professor McGonagall came in a while later holding some letters. Professor McGonagall said handing them to Mia, "Miss Lestrange, here are some letters which came to my office and are for you. Also, Eliza Slyvia wants to come and talk to you tomorrow; how she find out where you are I don't know, but she did. She also mentioned you're supposed to be taking the anti-Depressant Potion. Why haven't you mentioned your Suicidal before now?"

"Okay: thank you, Professor. Well, it's just it didn't seem important, and I don't find they help anyway," Mia said bitterly as she taking the letters: of course, something that could be useful wouldn't help! That would be way too convenient.

Professor McGonagall stood the looking flabbergasted for a moment before she went to tell Madam Pomfrey something.

Once Professor McGonagall had finished telling Madam Pomfrey what the Headmistress of Southly had told her; Madam Pomfrey said sounding quite weak, "I feel really bad, you know? Because I do get sent Suicide watch lists from all the countries, but I've never looked at them because I never expected to treat someone from Australia. I will do better from now on though because if I don't know of the Suicidal witches and Wizards from all around the world, I could lose everything, and have someone die when I could have prevented it. And even more so with someone like Miss Lestrange: she seems so normal! But, that's just the way some Suicidal people act. Mind you, it is partly Albus's fault, he told me not to read them, and sometimes went as far to take them and burn them before I could read them."  
"That's the spirit Poppy! But why do they act like that?" said Minerva, confused. If they were about to kill themselves, why would they seem normal?

Poppy answered sounding depressed and trying not to be, "It's believed because they're ashamed, and don't like people to know they are really very depressed and could just decide to kill themselves any minute. It's really sad."  
"Right, that is a slightly scary thought: any person you see could be like that. On that note, see you later, Poppy," said Minerva hurriedly. Then she left and returned to her office before Poppy told her something else sad, and before she got so sad she wanted to commit suicide.

 **Back with Severus and Mia.**

Severus said looking at a clock on the wall, "I have to go miss- err, Mia. But, I will visit later, okay? And next time you have a health Issue that needs to be watched, tell people; okay?"

"Okay, see you. And I'll try. Will Professor Dumbledore and Madam Hooch know about my condition now?" said Mia understandingly. She hoped he said no to her question!

Severus nodded, then he left. Mia sighed sadly: she hated people knowing about her condition! Especially when it usually meant she had to have someone with her twenty-four seven. Mia feeling depressed decided to opened her letters and tried to forget about her annoyance of everyone knowing that she's suicidal.

The first one was Juniper 'June' Timberloff. Mia had met June when Mia's Arithmancy teacher had introduced the two so that June could tutor Mia on Arithmancy. June was sensible and really interesting with her letters.

The next one was from Aurora Dumbledore. Mia had met Aurora on the train to school, and despite the fact they went to different Houses, they maintained a friendship. Aurora like Mia was quite depressed, which made Mia not want to read her letters because they always sounded depressed and she was already too depressed.

The next one was from Cynthia Greengrove. When Mia had arrived in her house, Fox, she had been lonely at first because she didn't know anyone. However, Cynthia had quickly fished her out, and they became friends. Cynthia was very loud, humours and bouncy with her letters; and this latest one had Mia in laughter, which was unusual.

The next letter was from LaNina and Rosetta, or Lani and Rose, as they called them. Lani, Rose, and a girl called Kathryn were the school pranksters of Mia's year, and the one above that, and when the Rocket Twins left, they would be all the years' pranksters. Mia had met the twins after Sycamore had teased her the first time, and they had helped her get revenge. Mia sniggered at the twins: they always made themselves funny! It was the only thing they had in common with Cynthia.

Mia had two other letters as well. One was her exam results: she passed everything convincingly. The other was a reminder from the Ministry telling her she could use magic anywhere in Australia, but if she went to another country, and wanted to use magic before she was of age, she would need to get a permit from them. The letter with her exam results in it had another letter. It was saying she had passed into the second year at Southly.

' _Dear Miss Lestrange,_

 _Your Headmistress and I are glad to inform you that you are allowed to attend your second year at Southly. Expect your letter for Second Year Supplies, or a visit from the Headmistress any day. Please also find your License for using magic in Australia attached. (Remember, you need an international on for using magic in other countries before your 16th birthday (And/or 17th birthday)._

 _Have a nice break,_

 _Magus Timberloff_

 _(Head of the Department of Education Magic and Non-magic)''_

"Yay!" cheered Mia after reading her exam results, she had done well! And hopefully, her newly found Dad would be proud, too. Mia knew she was a pretty miserable, none talented person; so, she would have to make up for it with school results. And Mia would assure anyone she worked damn hard to get the results she did get. Mia then thought glumly: ' _Even though their good; I bet they're not good enough.'_

Madam Pomfrey poked her head out and asked, looking confused, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's going great! Umm actually, could I have some pen and paper? Please?" asked Mia. She might not get it in a Hospital Wing, but it didn't hurt to ask!

Madam Pomfrey nodded, then went to get some paper. When she brought it to Mia, then said pulling out a vial from her apron, "You need to drink this once a day."  
"Okay, I'll have it in a minute," Mia said quickly, upon realising what it was.

Madam Pomfrey said sternly, "No, you will have it now."  
"Ugh! Err- okay, okay: I'll drink it," said Mia glumly, taking the Potion and drinking it. There was no arguing with a nurse of any sort, she knew from experience. Once she had drank it, Madam Pomfrey returned to her office, looking satisfied.

Mia was feeling angry at Madam Pomfrey for a few seconds before she quickly remembered that she had letters to send, and she quickly wrote down what she wanted to tell everyone. The first person she wrote to was; Cynthia.

 _'Hi, Cynthia!_

 _My break was going along very normally, until the bullies were chasing me and I Disapparated to Hogwarts! And guess what, here I discovered I have two live parents! (though I have only met my father, I will have to ask about my mother) my father is Severus Snape, the youngest Potion's Master in history!_

 _I will come to your birthday, I guess. What time do I need to be there?_

 _See you then, Mia.'_

Mia wrote something similar to the others, but she changed it to fit with what they wrote to her. She hoped they wouldn't mind hearing from her; especially since her letters didn't really contain anything that would really interested them.

 **That evening.**

When Severus came back that evening, Mia had just finished her dinner. She said upon seeing him, "Hi, Severus."

"Hello, Miss- Mia. Forgive me, please? This is the first time I've had to call a school-aged child by their first name," said Severus, looking embarrassed and ashamed.

Mia just laughed, then she said grabbing her Exam Paper and showing it to him, "Here's my exam results!"

"Didn't you see them before you left school?" Severus asked curiously.

Mia shook her head and said, "Ah, no, they get sent to the Ministry to get added up, and the grades worked out. To train you not to hassle them about your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S results, is was the older students think it's about."

After reading it, Severus was brimming with pride! Mia was such a good student! Handing the paper back, he said, "Well done."

"Thanks! Umm, it is alright for me to go to my friend's birthday party on the weekend, right?" asked Mia. Severus nodded, then Mia asked sounding hopeful, "Where can I get hold of an owl? It's just I'd like to reply to my friends."

"I will post them for you," Severus offered.

Mia said, surprised, "You'd do that for me? Thank you!"

"That's fine really. I have been thinking, and it's not that I want to get rid of you or anything, but is there anyone you can stay with in Australia?" asked Severus, needing to know for planning and back up plans.

Mia nodded, and said, "The Greengroves have offered. But, why?"

"Well, assuming you want to return to Southly, it would be easier if you stayed with them, for the week and a half before you go back. So, you can get used to the time zone, get your books, and stuff. And do they know about your condition?" said Severus.

Mia nodded, and said, "Okay, I get it. Yes, they do, Mrs Greengrove is a Healer. Speaking of staying, when am I leaving this Hospital Wing?"

"I will ask Madam Pomfrey," answered Severus, and he went off to do that. While he was gone, Mia was thinking about the whole parent-child thing, it was going to take getting used to! And she suspected she would get into trouble a few times, because Mia was not used to relaying messages, and asking permission of someone.

When Severus came back, he said, "She says tomorrow, and she's going to come and check on you soon."

"Does Madam Pomfrey struggle when she's got lots of patients? Mrs and Mr Blue, Southly's Healer's struggle near the Christmas Holidays, because it's the height of summer, and it gets really hot in Australia. But, it's good for learning how to recognise the different breeds of snakes, because on the forty something degree days, we are only allowed to be outside for classes, because of the snakes. Mind you, only two days were over 40 last year, and one of those was Christmas. But anyway, the reason is there are lots of snakes, is because they all come out and lie on the ground in the scorching sun, as they love the sun, we call this 'The Snake Event'. Nasty creatures, really," commented Mia.

Severus nodded, then said, "Yes, they are. I better go, or Poppy will have my head for keeping you up."

"Is that Madam Pomphrey's first name?" asked Mia, and Severus nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow, I guess," Mia said, sounding depressed.

"Yes, I shall. Good night," Severus said, then he left.

Shortly after Severus left, Madam Pomfrey came out and checked Mia over. When she was satisfied, she gave Mia a potion which she though was a Dreamless Sleep Draught. It must have been, because it put Mia straight to sleep.

Mia had a babyhood memory come in the form as a dream that night, which wasn't supposed to happen with Dreamless Sleep Draughts:

 _Mia was in pain! The nasty man had sent a spell at her which hurt like hell, and now her head was throbbing. Mia definitely did not like that nasty man now. Right then, Mia felt the world change around her, while her body felt as though it has been torn apart. Mia cried even more. When the pain stopped, she was on the doorstep of a building. Mia kept crying, she didn't understand! Why wasn't her mumma coming and comforting her!? Maybe if she kept crying her mumma would eventually come._

 _Then a door opened, and a woman stepped out._

 _Mrs Lively had been enjoying a lovely spring evening with all the children in bed, when she heard a baby's cry! Her sister, Yellow Lively, who worked with her said, "That's coming from the front door!"_

 _"Ugh! I bet that's someone leaving another child! And the rate we're going, we're going to be full before the year's out!" said Mrs Lively as she and Yellow jumped up, and went to the door._

 _As Yellow and Mrs Lively opened the door, they saw no one was around! Mrs Lively looked down, to see a messy black-haired baby crying there. As the two women looked at her, they could changes happening to the baby! Her appearance was changing! Yellow gasped, "Witchcraft! Do you think she has no magic? And that's why they left her?"_

 _"Then why the changes? Something odd happening here, especially since I thought that most appearance moderating Charms faded after 15 years, or when they castor died. Anyway, that's not important, what is, is that the blasted parents haven't even left a clue with the poor child's name is!" said Mrs Lively angrily. She picked the still sobbing girl up, and started calming her._

 _Yellow asked, looking at the girl, "Does she remind you of anyone?"_

 _"Well, that Lestrange woman wanted in England springs to mind, but why?" asked Mrs Lively._

 _Yellow said, "Why don't we give her the last name of Lestrange? And if anyone asks, we can say she looks like one of them, which means there is a 50% chance that she is related to them."_

 _"Your logic is flawed, sister, but all right. And what about Lily of the Inca?" suggested Mrs Lively, half joking._

 _Yellow shook her head and said, "We can't call her that! It's too bloody long! But, we could call Alstroemeria? That's Lily of the Inca's scientific name. It's a nice and strong name, and something tells me this little girl will need it."_

 _"Okay! Sounds good! Now let's get this little on sorted, and then head off to bed?" asked Mrs Lively._

 _Yellow nodded, and then they went back inside the orphanage to deal with Mia, before they would go to sleep_.

Then Mia woke up sitting upright. Mia asked herself being confused, "I don't understand, what happened? She gave me a Dreamless Sleep Potion, didn't she?"

Then something Professor Siri had said once sprang to mind, " _Though, there is a Potion that looks like the Dreamless Sleep Draught, which makes people remember babyhood memories. Though, it hasn't been revealed to the rest of the world yet, but they are using it unknowingly, because if you make a Dreamless Sleep Draught, and add a little extra deer horn then what you really should, you get a babyhood memory reveller. Potion's are amazing, aren't they? I mean that by the fact just one extra bit can change your potion considerably."_

"I guess that was what happened," sighed Mia, then she decided to try and get back to sleep. She hoped the potion was out of her system, because she didn't want anymore; and there was already a high risk the Potion would set off a whole heap more.

* * *

 **Things to remember:**

 **There is a really new potion not known by most the world which reveals babyhood memories.**

 **The Parent Revealing Charm reveals parents, the child's name, (If they're born) and their adoptive parents if they have been blood adopted, but not their birthdate.**

 **In case you've been wondering, Magus Timberloff is June's father. Also, in Crazy Lady of Horses and Cats made Aurora Dumbledore the daughter of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. I'm not deciding if that will be Aurora's relationship with them, but there will be some relation between them. So, what do you say? Minerva and Albus parents? Or nay?**

 **Ok, also, (I love that word, not) Southly has different subjects to Hogwarts. Their starting subjects are the ones mentioned in Mia's exam results (Excluding the magical License Exam). But flying is only a first year subject, unless you fail.**

 **Next Mia will move in with Severus, and then they will have lunch with the Malfoys, Dumbledore will get up to something, and Mia will try to commit suicide.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. Mia, Severus, and the Malfoys_

 **Now I know that it isn't normally done for people to call students by the first name; but my French and riding teachers do, and my mum said that normally, the only time when you'd use last names was at an all-boys school. Now, my mother hasn't been near a school in ages, as me and my siblings of been homeschooled mostly, but if my mother said it, it will go!**

 **Re-read chapters one and two, as I have updated them.**

 **Song recommendation: Reflection from Mulan was a good one. But I reckon Candle in the Wind by Elton John would be good, too.**

 **Words for the chapter: 7590, (not including A/N!) The reason I supply this is, we all know the Fanfiction word counter is very, inaccurate.**

 **Random question: Who's watched the Last Jedi? I have, and it was great! (getting into quite the Star Wars fan.) Which reminds me, I need to steal some more books from my brother…**

 **Don't forget to follow me on facebook!**

* * *

The next morning after Mia had eaten breakfast, Professor Slyvia and Sabrina Smith arrived! Professor Slyvia asked as they approached Mia's bed, "How are you, Alstroemeria?"

"Okay. Bored of this Hospital Wing, though," said Mia non-emotionally. She was wondering where this conversation was going.

"Do you know you ended up here at Hogwarts? Like, how it happened, or what happened?" Professor Slyvia said, smiling amusedly. She had dark ocean blue eyes, and long blonde hair done in a ponytail with lots of blue hair tires on it; which matched her dark blue, knee-length dress perfectly. she was quite short and very finely built. For some reason, her clothes never looked good on her.

Sabrina, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to go back to bed. When she got close, it was easy to see she her green eyes were only staying open out of sheer willpower. If there was one thing that red-haired woman was good at, it was being able to do anything with her willpower. Her clothes always looked good on her, but maybe that was because she always wore oranges and yellows, which went well with her dark skin.  
"Not really, Professor," said Mia, shaking her head. She didn't know what happened, and the more she tried to work it out, the more confused she got. Mia thought it was some kind of disapparation; but she didn't know she managed it, as they didn't learn that skill until their sixth year, and it was apparently very hard to learn, and easy to get wrong.

Professor Slyvia said as she and Sabrina sat down, "Well, I came here to tell you that, and to make sure you're alright. Right, so—"

But then, there was a shout from outside the door causing them all to jump: "Minerva! How dare you let strangers in without asking me first!"

"What in the world?" asked Sabrina jumping up; her green eyes full of shock and surprise.

Mia said, wondering (like everyone else) why people were shouting, "That sounds like Mr Dumbledore! What's his problem?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that old man was the Headmaster here," said Professor Slyvia spitefully; which gave Mia the impression she didn't like Dumbledore, or she thought he was too old to be in charge of a school: which, was probably true.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened to reveal Minerva and Severus trying to stop Dumbledore from coming into the Hospital Wing but failing. Dumbledore was about to say something (probably a rude something) to Professor Slyvia and Sabrina when Poppy very quickly came out and un-ceremoniously kicked Dumbledore out before he could open his mouth.

Minerva said looking embarrassed, "Sorry about that, I better make sure he doesn't try to come back."

"No problem, Minerva. It was quite amusing being able to watch the Matron throw him out," said Professor Slyvia looking amused.

Minerva half-heartedly laughed, feeling slightly better. Then she exited the room.

Severus nervously came over to Professor Slyvia and Sabrina -while Sabrina was sitting back down- and said, "Hello, I'm Severus Snape."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Snape, I'm Eliza Slyvia. You're quite the famous one in Australia you know," said Professor Slyvia.

Sabrina said, shaking her head at Professor Slyvia, "Hola, Severus."

After Professor Slyvia turned to look at Sabrina curiously, Sabrina quickly said, "Sorry, it's a bad habit I've gotten into; slipping into Spanish, I mean."  
"But you're Italian!" argued Professor Slyvia.

"I've got Spanish blood, too. And my parents prefer our Spanish relations. So, I learnt Spanish," Sabrina said simply.

"Nice to meet you both. What do you mean by 'quite the famous one?'" asked Severus raising an eyebrow. He was trying very hard not to laugh at Eliza and Sabrina's antics.

Professor Slyvia explained, "Well, everyone back home knows of you, and thinks you're pretty amazing. I mean, after all, not everyone gets their Potion's Mastery at the age of twenty! That's a pretty impressive achievement. Even Mark Siri thinks that's impressive: and it's very unusual for him to say something like that."

"Yes, it is. But, you're getting off topic, Eliza!" scolded Sabrina.

Professor Slyvia laughed, then said, "Okay. You're right, Sabrina; as usual. So, first: your trunk and wand, Alstroemeria."

Professor Slyvia pulled a small trunk out of her handbag, then used an unshrinking charm on it. Then she pulled a wand out of her handbag and handed the wand to Mia and placed the trunk next to her bed.

Mia said, taking the wand eagerly and patting her trunk, "Thank you, Professor."

"Well, for the time being at least, you're one of my students, and it's my job to look after all you students. Back to the topic, though, or Sabrina will get upset! Severus, your mother was a Prince, correct?" Severus nodded slowly. "Thought so, but worth checking. Well, the Prince family I believe: are one of the very few families that go back forever, in England pureblood families, that is. There are ten or twelve families in the world that go back forever, I believe. Three are right here in England. They are the Blacks, the Princes and the Potters: they all go back to the beginning of humans, without the magic blood disappearing for a few Generations. In other words, all that time they have had at least one witch or wizard with Black, Potter or Prince blood in them, alive and kicking: and that person has bred on. That cycle continues today. Though recently, the ancient magic has been so filtered through the generations and unused so people having it gets more unlikely unless a child is bred from two lines that go back.

"Anyway, back when these families started, the world was very different to what we know now. Like, they had ways to disapparate across the world; only it was very dangerous and only very few could do it without problems. The ones who could do it I believe were usually the families who are still around today. Those people are the Ancestors of the families like the Princes and the Potters. I believe, that Alstroemeria somehow tapped into her ancient powers, which would have been fast asleep until then, and she used them to get here. Minerva told me who your mother was, Alstroemeria, and I'm pretty sure Bellatrix Lestrange is a Black by birth; which means you have double the amount of ancient powers, especially with the blood adoption from the Potters. This all means you will need to learn how to use them. Because, as you get older, they will get very dangerous if left unattended and wild, as they are completely natural to use. Back in those days, wands did not exist; which means all Ancient magics are wandless," said Professor Slyvia, in a very professional way. From her expression, Mia wondered if Professor Slyvia had forgotten they were not children in a History of Magic class.

Severus asked, taking the opportunity, "So we can decide now: do you mind if I have a quick word with Mia?"

"Of course, of course! We will just go over here," said Sabrina getting up; with Professor Slyvia following suit. The two women got up and moved to over the other side of the room.

Severus said, "An interesting person your Headmistress is. But, she's also younger than I expected."

"She's very young for a Headmistress's job: but very talented. Her son is going to be starting school this year," said Mia. She liked Professor Slyvia: very fun, nice and active with the students. She would always be arranging activities to do in the holidays with the students, and she would invite them all up to her office once every two months for a chat.

Severus nodded, then asked, "When you were there last year, were you happy?"

"I believe so," said Mia: how was she supposed to know?

Then Severus asked, "Did everyone treated you alright?"

"Yes. Well, all the teachers did and most the students," said Mia, thinking about Sycamore Kannon.

"Do you want to go back?" Severus finally asked.

"Yes!" Mia said firmly.

"Okay then, it's settled: you are returning to Southly," said Severus approvingly.

Mia said hugging her father, "Yay! Thanks, Sev!"

"That's okay," said Severus, a little surprised. Then he called Professor Slyvia and Sabrina back over.

Severus said, "Mia's coming back for the rest of her school time; unless she wants to change."  
"Which I won't," Mia added quickly.

"Okay. Well, Severus, would you mind terribly if I taught your daughter the Ancient Magics?" asked Professor Slyvia. Alstroemeria needed to be taught, and there was a very limited about of people who could teach her.

Severus asked, surprised, "You'd do that? Thank you! Does that mean your family goes right back, too?"

"I like teaching, and it's unlike I get to do a lot of it. And yes, it does. We were actually French and Scottish, once," Professor Slyvia replied. As Headmistress, her job was paperwork, and she did really miss teaching!

Sabrina said, getting onto the next topic as it was more her thing, "Now, the next topic we need to bring up is quite sensitive. You have to not utter a word of it to anyone; okay, Severus?"

"Okay," Severus said, feeling slightly suspicious.

After looking at Sabrina to see if she was going to talk, Professor Slyvia said, "Well, last year: Alstroemeria got bitten by a snake, a Tiger snake to be exact, and she had to be rushed to Ricky's Hospital for Silly Magicals. That is why now, she has fear of reptiles. But, Daphne and Orlando Blues; our school Healers were healing her before the Healers from the Hospital came. Anyway, they discovered she had a Horcrux in her scar."

"But she doesn't have a scar now!" protested Severus.

Sabrina irritably said, putting her finger over her mouth, "Shhhh: just listen."

"Yes. They told me straight away, and I went straight to the Goblins because I was sure they would know what to do. And they did. The next day; they sent two healers around to the hospital to remove the Horcrux, and they told us she would have had it since she was one-year-old. Because of that, they didn't want to destroy it," said Professor Slyvia.

Severus was horrified: who would put such a foul object in a child! Mia said, sounding very bored, "I know this: what's new?"

"Why can't they destroy it?" Severus asked, finding that odd. He had done a lot of study on the Dark Arts, which included dark objects; and he hadn't read one word to say why (if it was in your interest,) you wouldn't destroy a Horcrux.

Sabrina said, "They believe that it has some sort of lifeforce connection with Alstroemeria, and they are worried that destroying it. will kill her: if there is a connection, that is. Despite what people seem to think, Goblins do care. Anyway, they have found a way to test to see if there is a connection. So, at some point they want Alstroemeria to come in, so they can test it and see. If there is, well they will keep the Horcrux in storage; as it then becomes an issue where someone's life is in danger: and they have to look after it, otherwise they can get sued or arrested by the Ministry. If there isn't a connection though: they will destroy the Horcrux."  
"We can arrange that to do that. How about around the 16th of August?" asked Severus, sounding little tired.

Professor Slyvia said looking satisfied, "Excellent, I will arrange it for then. By the way, Alstroemeria, at Hogwarts you are allowed to use magic: because of how the wards work, you see."

"Really, Professor? Thanks for telling me!" said Mia happily.

Professor Slyvia said her goodbyes and then promptly left. Sabrina said handing Mia her second-year book list, and shaking her head at the same time, "She forgot to give you this: silly woman! Are you going to Cynthia's party on Saturday?"

"Yep!" answered Mia. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to go, but if she didn't, she'd never hear the end of it.

Sabrina nodded, and said, "Well, see you then. And nice to meet you, Severus. I'll probably see you again quite soon."

"And you, Sabrina," said Severus, nodding. Then Sabrina left.

A few minutes later, (when Mia was looking ready to go) Severus turned to her and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Hold on, let me drink this horrid Potion," said Mia, picking up the horrid tasting potion she had to drink every day because of her suicidal tendencies.

Severus said disapprovingly as she drank it, "Don't be like that, it is supposed to make you better, after all."

 _"Yeah, but it doesn't,"_ thought Mia angrily as she swallowed the potion. Then she asked, trying not to sound angry, "Ready?"

"Yes; let's go," said Severus. Mia picked up her trunk, and the two of them left the Hospital Wing. The castle was amazing! The old stones showed their age, but they still looked amazing. The walls were covered in paintings with varies scenes in them. Most the people in the paintings were sleeping.

When they reached what looked like an Entrance Hall, they were unfortunately greeted by (you guessed it) Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore asked Severus curiously, "Severus, what did that Healer and Headmistress want?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Dumbledore. School stuff, that's all," Mia said before Severus could say something.

Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone, "On the contrary, dear girl," (Mia scowled at this.) "It does concern me: as this coming term you will be my student."

"No, I won't! I'm returning to Southly!" said Mia coolly, but firmly. How dare he just assume!

Dumbledore challenged, with eyebrows raised, "And why would you want to travel halfway across the world to go to a school; when you could stay here, and go where your parents went?"

"Oh yes! And why would I want to stay here when I don't know any of the other kids and I'd be a year in front: when, I could go back to Southly which is a better school, and I have friends there?" Mia challenged back. Severus noted that through all of this she kept a cool, no-show demeanour.

Dumbledore was lost for words, but he looked furious. But he quickly returned to his Grandfatherly persona and said, "Well that's your decision: you can always change later on."

Then thankfully, Dumbledore left them; muttering darkly as he went. Severus said looking amused, "You gave our Headmaster quite an earful."

"It's amazing what you can learn from living in an Orphanage with people who try to pin stuff on you, like smuggling drugs into your room. Now: you live in the Dungeons, right?" said Mia.

"That's right," Severus nodded. He was impressed with how well Mia handled Dumbledore, but he was very worried too: he was sure an eleven-year-old shouldn't be able to do it, that well.

Severus remembering Mia didn't know where to go, took the lead, and he led her down to his quarters. As they entered the dungeons, the air got much cooler and damper and the lighting got darker.

Severus's quarters were reasonably light, but no one would be able to as far to say that they were extremely bright. The rooms were mostly done in Green and Silver, (of course,) but there was a bit of blue and brown as well. The room they had just entered was a Kitchen/dining room/living room, complete with fireplace. There was one corridor leading off the room.

Mia said approvingly, "You choose good colours, Sev!"

"Think so? Thank you. Now, just down here is your room," said Severus. Severus was not used to having visitors, and he was even less used to having them compliment his choice of colours. In Albus's case, he always said Severus's choice of colours were too dark. Minerva wasn't too bad; she would sometimes say he should change every now and then; but she would, as she was always changing the colour of her quarters.

Severus led Mia down the corridor, which was presumably where Mia's room was. They passed Severus's room on the way. Mia said as they walked past, "You've got an owl waiting for you, Severus."

Severus stopped, and backtracked to see that indeed, Mia was right; and there was an owl waiting in there. Not just any owl either; he noted after looking at it for a second: it was a Malfoy owl. Severus went over and took the letter, then groaned at reading it.

Mia asked, wondering what it said, "What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot about dinner! I am supposed to be having it with the Malfoys, and there's no way Dumbledore will let me take you," said Severus facepalming: he could feel a headache coming on from trying to work out what he was going to do.

Mia thought for a moment, then suggested, trying to be helpful, "I could stay with Madam Pomphrey or Minerva! Or we could go; and if Dumbledore asks, just tell him we went out to dinner at a Restaurant or something."

"That's an idea. Now, your room is just here, Mia," said Severus, leading her to a room a little up from Severus's room.

When Severus opened the door, Mia saw it was a sky-blue room, but the bedclothes and a few other things were silver and light brown. Severus said, "If you want to change the colours later; just ask me. Or better yet, you could do it yourself."

"Okay. But thanks, Severus! It's beautiful! Can I unpack my stuff now?" asked Mia: she was itching to unpack as this would be the first time she could do it without fear of someone making off with her stuff.

Severus nodded. Then, a certain voice called from down the living room/dining room/kitchen way, "Severus! Are you here?"

"That sounds like Dumbledore," observed Mia.

Severus said, starting to get irritated about being pestered by the old headmaster, "I wonder what the Old Goat wants? You wait here, and I'll go and deal with him."

"Okay," Mia said as Severus left the room. Then she went to start unpacking her stuff, feeling depressed that the 'Old Goat,' as Severus called him, seemed to want to meddle consistently with her life.

Severus came back five minutes later looking slightly less irritated. Mia asked, wanting to know what Dumbledore wanted, "What did he want?"

"Just to say he's going to be gone for a week. Which means; we don't have to worry about the dinner with the Malfoys," said Severus, feeling relieved.

"Great!" Mia said, clapping her hands.

Severus hanged around to help Mia unpack; even if he didn't do much.

When they were finished, Mia asked, "I just had a thought: Malfoys are a real pureblood family, right? Like, one of the top ones, right? Related to the Blacks? So, except for my school robes, I don't have anything fancy to wear."

"Well, there's still plenty of the daylight hours left: how about we pop over to Diagon Alley and buy something? I need some more Potion ingredients anyway," said Severus. He was wondering when he was going to go and get it, and this seemed like a good idea.

Mia protested, "But I don't have any money on me!"

"I am your father am I not? And I believe it's on the parent's work contract to buy your child clothes," said Severus sounding amused.

"Oh yeah," Mia said, forgetting that as a general rule, parents did provide for their children. She said as she put the last of her things away, "Shall we go, then?"

Severus nodded, then led her to the fireplace in his office. Severus pulled on a cloak from a nearby coat rack. Seeing the look Mia was giving him, he said, "For now, I'd prefer for people not to know that it's me with you. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. It would be nice to settle into life before people know," said Mia nodding. It made sense, after all.

Then Severus asked, believing not, but just making sure, "Have you used floo before?"

"Yes," Mia said nodding, much to Severus's surprise. When Professor Ventura had brought her acceptance letter, she had taken Mia to Magical Alley via the floo. Magical Alley was the shopping hub for anything magical. There were shops in other places, but most were in Magical Alley.

Severus quickly nodded, and said, "Right; after you. And it's Diagon Alley, okay?"

"Okay," said Mia firmly.

Severus threw some floo powder into the fire. Mia took a little bit of floo powder, then stepped into the fire. She cried as she threw the powder over her head, "Diagon Alley!"

And the fireplace flooed her. When Mia arrived out the other end, she quickly jumped out of the fireplace, remembering what Cynthia's mother had said about not getting straight out of fireplaces: " _You need to get straight out of fireplaces after you've flooed, especially if you know someone is not far behind you. If you don't get out, you can clog up the floo network, and risk getting squashed. Understand now, Cynthia and Mia?"_

"Good advice that," Mia whispered.

She looked around at place she had just flooed to it looked like a pub or a restaurant. It was not a fancy restaurant, but a nice enough one. On a second glance, Mia decided she was in a pub.

A few seconds after Mia got out of the fireplace, Severus came through. Severus asked, "Ready?"

Mia nodded, and Severus led her out the back of the pub, into a small enclosed Courtyard. Mia looked at her father confusedly; but then, Severus pulled his wand, and tapped some bricks in an order. Then the bricks moved away, to reveal a street with wizards and witches bustling around. Severus said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Mia."

Mia asked confused, "What was the point of the wall?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. Just one of those things," said Severus.

Mia muttered and shook her head as they moved forward, "Strange, crazy, English witches and wizards!"

As Mia looked around Diagon Alley, she realised it reminded her very much Magical Alley back in Australia. Mia then stuck her hands in her pockets, feeling more comfortable with them there; and she found her school supply list!

Mia asked, an idea popping into her head, "Can we stop at the Bookshop? It's just I want to see if they have these school books on my list. There's a good chance they might, as I recall an older student mentioning that when they went for a holiday in America, and they could buy all their books over there."

"We can do that," said Severus nodding. Then they walked into the alley.

It was very much like Magical Alley, with all the same shops! The main difference was, the shops were smaller so they could fit more in. Mia couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as a few people watched her walk down the alley. A few people were even glaring at her!  
"Why are they glaring at me?" Mia hissed to Severus while gesturing to a band of red-heads standing outside a Quill Shop.

"You do look a lot like Bellatrix, and they are Weasleys: they fought against the Death Eaters, and at the very least, Bellatrix badly injured Mr Weasley," Severus said after thinking for a minute.

"God, some people are grudgeful souls!" Mia grumbled.

Where they were headed was Gringotts. There was a Gringotts in Australia, but it was a much more modern building. Severus told Mia to wait in the main room, as he was pretty sure that she would get afraid with some of the drops that the kart goes over to get to his vault.

Mia sat down on one of the benches for people waiting. She hoped Severus didn't take too long because it was a pretty boring looking place. Unlike the Australian Gringotts, there was not a bookcase full of books for visitors to read while they waited.

Just then, two people entered the building. They looked like a father and son duo. They both looked pretty alike with short black hair, which had a slight curl at the end of it. They both were quite tall, and the older one (whom Mia assumed was the father) had dark green or black eyes, while the younger one had light blue or grey eyes.

The father said to the boy, "Wait here, Theodore. I've got business to attend to with the Goblins, then I'll get the money. Then, we can go shopping for Hogwarts; okay, son?"

"Yes, Father," the boy, Theodore said respectfully. Then he went to sit near Mia, while his father went to talk to the Goblins.

Theodore said to Mia, "You starting Hogwarts this year, too?"

"Nope, I come from Australia," Mia said.

Theodore looked shocked: but when he snapped out of his stupor and asked, "That's a long way away! Are you here on holiday?"

"No. It's a long story, but at the moment I'm staying here with my father," said Mia.

Theodore nodded, then said, "Theodore Knott, but you may call me Theo. What's your name?"

"Alstroemeria Lestrange. But just call me Mia; Theo," said Mia.

Theo asked, curious, "What's your relationship with the Lestrange family? From what you said, I'm guessing you're not Lord and Lady Lestrange's child."

"I look like Bellatrix Lestrange, so they gave me that last name," said Mia. She was not comfortable with giving out her family history yet.

Theo nodded, and said, "You do look a lot like her: more like her than her sister, actually."

"Weird," said Mia. Then she saw Severus come out. Mia said, "There's my dad! Nice to meet you, Theo!"

"And you, Mia," Theo said nodding. Then Mia went over Severus.

Mia reached Severus, then they left. Severus said as they walked to the clothes shop, "I see you met Theodore Knott."

"Yes: he seems like a nice kid," said Mia.

Severus nodded, and said, "You will see him tonight. We are dining with the Malfoys; but the Knotts and the Parkinsons will be there, too."

"Okay, cool. Are the Parkinsons nice?" said Mia.

"Nice enough," Severus said, being a little ungenerous to them. It was not that Severus disliked the family, just something about Rose Parkinson rubbed him up the wrong way, and they all looked about weird with their squished faces.

When they reached the clothes shop, (which was called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions) Severus said handing Mia some money, "Right: I'll meet you at the bookshop in an hour?"

"Okay, sounds good. And its dress robes I need, right?" asked Mia, and Severus nodded. Then Mia went into the shop, while Severus went to the Potion's shop.

As Mia entered 'Madam Malkin's' (Which now she saw mostly sold wizarding clothes) a middle-aged woman with a nice smile came up to Mia and asked, "Hogwarts, dear?"

"Nope, not me. I need some dress robes, swimwear, and some nice, normal, everyday clothes," said Mia, shortly. She wasn't sure what to think about this lady just assuming she was here for robes for Hogwarts?!

The woman looked surprised for a second, but then she quickly said, "Okay, then; come over here."

Mia followed her to one corner of the shop, and the woman asked, "We will start with Dress Robes. Would you like pre-made ones? Or ones made for you? Pre-made are cheaper, but you can't choose anything about them."

"I'm pretty sure I'll grow… so, pre-made ones please," said Mia.

As they reached a rack of clothes, the woman said, "All right, does anything just here take your fancy?"

Mia looked through the dress robes. She took a liking to a pretty, simple, light purple dress that had short sleeves, a V neck, dark blue trimming, flowers in the background of the fabric and it looked like it was meant to finish just above the angle. It was definitely not revealing either, which was the style Mia liked. She recalled a few girls going to the Ministry Ball wearing dresses and dress robes with half of their upper body being exposed; which Mia found disgusting.

Mia said pointing, "I like this one."

"Well then, put it on and come back out here. I'll see what needs to be done," said the woman cheerfully. Mia still didn't know what the woman's name was, and it was annoying her not knowing. On the other hand, she wasn't going to push it, as Mia was pretty sure she wouldn't have that many encounters with her in the future.

Mia went and put the dress on. When she came out with it on, and the woman saw her: she said, "That fits you well. Just needs to be taken in around the hips, and the skirt needs to be shortened."

Forty minutes later, Mia walked out with something well fitting for eating with the Malfoys, some nice casual clothes and a bathing suit for Cynthia's party. It had been fun choosing colours and styles, but she was glad it was over. When Mia was out of the shop, she walked up the street to the Bookshop, called 'Flourish and Blotts' where she was meeting Severus. The shop wasn't too hard to find as there was a big sign out the front.

Severus was waiting for her just outside. Severus asked, "Was it successful?"

"You bet, Sev!" said Mia smiling shyly. Severus nodded, then they both went into the bookshop.

All the books on Mia's list were in the shop. Though, one of them she had to ask for, as it contained quite gory things, so they didn't want under ten-year-olds getting hold of it. When they had exited the shop, Severus suggested, "How about a late lunch before we head back?"

"Okay, sounds good," Mia said, perking up at the idea: she was feeling a little hungry! Severus led her back up the Street to the 'Leaky Caldron.'

The food at the Leaky Caldron was very nice, and the people working there were nice, too. It was a nice experience.

When they had finished eating and had paid up, Mia and Severus went home.

When Severus had come through the floo, (Mia had gone through first) he asked Mia, "Are you going to start your homework?"

"Yes. What time do we have to go?" asked Mia; being proactive.

Severus said, "We need to be there at five fifty: okay?"

"Okay! I'll be ready by then," said Mia, nodding. Then she went to her room to do her homework.

At five twenty, Mia looked up at the clock and decided it was time to get changed. Mia had a quick shower -after asking Severus where it was-. The first thing she did when she got out, brushed her hair, then braid it into a crown braid.

After that, Mia put on the dress robe she had gotten in Diagon Alley that day, and her best pair of black, school shoes.

Mia also put on a pair of cheap gold studs, and the gold charm bracelet June and Aurora had got her for her birthday. Though Aurora didn't pay that much for it, as she only got the money from the school's Orphan Fund, which was mainly for her school supplies.

The school's Orphan Fund was an account for children with no money or at least no money from parents and other family members. Each child was given enough money to be able to pay for their own supplies, however only second-hand versions everything except for; a wand, and then a caldron or; Dragonhide gloves. They did get a bit more, too, the next year: if they got full marks in both components of one of their subjects. Of course, the next year they didn't need to buy as much stuff, so they could save up to buy first-hand of some of the items or gifts for their friends.

When Mia was dressed, and ready to go, she went down to the living room/dining room/ kitchen area. When Mia entered it, she saw Severus was already there -in black dress robes-.

Severus asked upon seeing Mia, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," said Mia nervously. She was hoping she didn't make a fool of herself because then she would get laughed at, which wasn't very nice.

Severus looked at the clock, then said, "Good: let's go."

They went to Severus's office, Severus activated the Floo then said, "The address is Malfoy Manor."

"Okay, thanks," Mia said. Then she stepped into the fire and cried, "Malfoy Manor!"

And Mia was off. Severus followed her about a minute after. When Mia came out the other side, she stepped out into an elegant Entrance Hall. A beautiful blonde, a middle-aged woman came out as Severus came through the fire.

The woman said, "Severus! How nice to see you!" then she said seeing Mia and sounding surprised, "Severus, I didn't know you had taken a child in!"

"Hello, Narcissa. That is complicated, I will tell you over dinner. But, Mia, this is Narcissa Malfoy, and Narcissa, this is Alstroemeria Lestrange or Mia she prefers to be called," said Severus, not looking forward to the big explanation ahead.

Narcissa smiled at Mia and asked, "Hello, Mia. Are you related to the Lestranges?"

"Maybe. But, all I know is because I look like Bellatrix Lestrange, so I got given that last name," said Mia, partly lying.

Narcissa gave Severus a look, which meant she knew there was more, and he better tell later. But, she said, "Come on, then: everyone else is here."

She led them to what looked like a living room which had five other people seating in there plus three children. The living room like the rest of the house so far, was very fancy, and very elegant; even if a lot of the colours were dark. As they approached the others, Mia saw one of the adults was Theo's father, and one of the children was Theo.

A blonde man looked up, and said smiling, (though, somewhat slyly,) "Severus, nice to see you. And who's this?"

"Mia! You didn't tell me you were Severus's child!" said Theo to the surprise of everyone.

Mia said smiling, "You didn't ask either, Theo."

"An explanation is in order, I think," said the blonde man.

Mia nodded, and said, "I met Theo at Gringotts earlier today."

"That's true, and there's more," said Severus.

Narcissa told the children, "Draco, how about you go and show the others your room?"

"But, mum!" started Draco, but Narcissa cut across him pointing at the door, "Out. Now."

"Alright. Come on," said the boy, Draco, and the three others (including Mia) followed him. Severus didn't make any comment about it, but he didn't see why the children needed to leave. Then he supposed Narcissa was very worried about what Draco heard, so she was liable to kick him out for anything she wasn't sure of.

As they headed upstairs, Theo said to Mia pointing at the blonde boy, Draco, "That is Draco Malfoy, he is the son of Narcissa and Lucius: our hosts."

"Hi Draco! Call me Mia!" said Mia, smiling nervously. She didn't really feel she belonged to be around them.

Draco said, "Hi Mia. Are you Severus's child? And is that why you came with him?"

"Yep, that's right," said Mia quietly; being very sure not to make eye contact.

The other child, who was a girl with short wavy brown hair said, "And I'm Pansy Parkinson. I better tell you, since Theo wasn't going to." She had a flat face that reminded Mia of a pug.

Then Pansy glared at Theo. Mia said, wondering if there was some kind of rivalry between them, "Nice to meet you, Pansy."

As they reached Draco's room, Draco demanded from Mia, "Mia, do you know what Severus was about to tell the adults?"

"Yes. Don't laugh or bully me okay?" asked Mia shyly. She knew Malfoys were old pureblood, and most old purebloods followed certain traditions; and Mia was sure, without even meaning to, she would be breaking some.

Pansy saw that Mia was a bit afraid to tell them so she said, "It's okay, we won't tell anyone."

"Well, Severus is my father, and I think he was going to tell them who my mother is," started Mia, very slowly.

Draco asked jumping up and down on his bed, "Really? Tell us! Please?"

"She is Bellatrix Lestrange. And that means, I'm, b-a-r-s-t-a-r-d b-o-r-n," Mia stammered badly. As she said it, Pansy and Theo were wondering if part of the reason she was stammering so bad is she was surprised by the amount of energy Draco had. He was especially bad when he wanted to know something.

Though, they quickly stop thinking and just stared at Mia in shock. Draco was the first to recover. He said excitedly, "Cool! Yay! I have a cousin!"

"You don't mind I'm born out of a marriage?" asked Mia hopefully: she really liked Draco, Pansy and Theo, and she wanted to stay on friendly terms with them.

Mia knew the traditions which were the same everywhere, and that was one of the reasons she hoped Sycamore Kannon didn't find out. He was a prat and a traditionalist. Not that Mia had a problem with tradition, but she did have a problem with Sycamore. And to make it worse, his sister is lovely, so for whatever reason, his behaviour was not normal for the Kannon family.

Draco, Theo and Pansy nodded and Pansy said, "Despite what people say, we don't always hate Muggle-Borns, Squibs, Muggles or children born out of marriage. We liked you before we found out, so we're still friends. There are some who still would though. Anyway, why do you suppose Narcissa shooed us out?"

"No idea, Pansy. Maybe Severus was going to tell them what I just told you," said Mia.

Draco said, "Mother's just mother: she doesn't want us hearing anything even slightly sinister. Hey, Mia, have you seen photos of Bellatrix?"

"Only the one in the paper saying she'd been arrested," said Mia, after thinking for a second. Cynthia had gotten her into Detention, and they had to go through old papers, and the photo had been in one of those.

Draco said, shaking his head, "That won't do: Dobby!"

Dobby, who was a house-elf, appeared and asked, "Yes, master?"

"Can you please get a photo of Bellatrix?" asked Draco, firmly.

Dobby looked shocked for a second, but then he quickly said, "Of course, Master."

Then Dobby popped off. Theo asked Draco worriedly, "Draco, are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Of course, Theo! It will be fine!" Draco said, brushing it off.

Then Pansy explained to Mia that Theo was worried what would happen if Lucius and Narcissa found out what Draco had just asked Dobby.

 **Downstairs…**

When they were sure the children were upstairs, Narcissa asked Severus, sounding serious, "Do you know who her mother is?"

Severus nodded, and said, "It's Bellatrix. Minerva, Dumbledore, Rolanda and Poppy know, too."

"I hope they are not going to hate her because of the circumstances of her birth," said Mrs Knott, Amelia, referring to the children.

Mrs Parkinson (Rose) said, "They won't, I'm sure."

"How did you come across her, Severus?" asked Mr Knott, Antony.

Severus had decided they didn't need to know everything and Eliza had confidence he wouldn't tell anyone about the Ancient Magics, just yet. So, Severus just said, "She appeared on the grounds at Hogwarts."

"That's odd," said Lucius, who then started to ponder on it. Severus was torn on wherever or not that was a good thing.

Narcissa asked Severus, sounding like she was almost ready to beg, "When I visit Bella tomorrow, can I tell her? She's bound to find out eventually, and it will be better for all of us if I tell her now."

"That's fine. And, it is probably for the best," said Severus knowing what Bellatrix's temper could be like: especially when she was left out of the loop, so to speak.

Amelia suggested suddenly, "I know! You could take a photo of her and Draco with my magic camera! You said she was always interested in hearing about Draco!"

"Amelia, that is a great idea!" Mr (Harold) Parkinson said nodding: Amelia often came up with great ideas!

"Agreed," said Antony, and everyone else nodded to agree.

Then a House-elf appeared to say dinner was ready. When he was sure they all knew, the elf went up to tell the children, and get them to come down.

 **(When Dobby got the photo)**

Dobby said handing the Photo to Draco, "Here it is, master."

"This is Aunty Bella, Mia," said Draco handing the Photo to Mia. "The photo was taken in Bellatrix's seventh year, and back then, she looked in her prime. Next to her is aunt Andy and mum."

Mia took the photo and looked at it in awe, she looked a lot like her mother! Bellatrix was very beautiful. She had black hair, which went down to her waist, and dark grey eyes. Bellatrix was also quite pale, but nowhere near as pale as Mia or Severus. Narcissa didn't look much different, except for the obvious age difference. The other girl, Andy; looked a lot like Bellatrix, almost like a twin in fact. Her hair was a bit browner, though.

Mia said handing the photo back to Draco, (Who gave it to Dobby, who took it back) "She's beautiful. Thanks, Draco."

"No problem," said Draco, feeling pleased.

Then another House-elf appeared and said dinner was ready, so the four kids went downstairs to join the adults for dinner.

As they walked down, Mia asked Draco, "Just how many House-elves do you have?"  
"To be honest, I have no idea," Draco said honestly.

When they reached the dining room, the four children saw that the adults were already there, talking. The children moved into the dining room and over to the spare chairs.

As they sat down, they're food appeared. Mia gasped, "Wow, House-elves are amazing."

"What makes you say that?" asked Lucius, raising an eyebrow.

As everyone started to tuck in, Mia said, trying not to seem like a fool, "Oh, it's just I didn't know they could do that. At Southly, they bring the food in straight from the Kitchens."

"Wait, you our age, right?" asked Draco, confused.

Mia nodded, and said, "Southly's a special school that only invites students: because of this, it's not that well known. Mostly, all the students start at ten."

"Right. Are you going to return there?" asked Pansy, knowing the answer already. Mia nodded, then Pansy asked hopefully, "Can we still keep in contact with owls?"

"Sure," said Mia smiling. She was happy Pansy asked that, but it was a bit of a surprise for Mia.

Rose asked Severus, "Does that Dumbledore know you're here?"

"Nope; he's away," said Severus.

Mia muttered darkly, causing Draco at least, to laugh, "And just as well, too."

The rest of dinner went well. Just before Severus and Mia were going to leave, Amelia asked Draco and Mia, "Can I have a photo of you both for Bellatrix?"

The two looked at each other, then agreed. Neither of them quite understood how it was going to get to Bellatrix if she was in prison, but Mia at least: was too tired to care.

When Amelia had taken a photo, and Severus and Mia were about to leave; (again,) Lucius suddenly reminded something, and asked Severus, Antony and Harold, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes. Mia, do you want to go?" asked Severus. Mia nodded, then Severus said, "You go on then, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Severus. Bye, everyone!" said Mia, then she flooed back to Hogwarts. Antony and Harold asked their wives to go, and they, (Amelia and Rose) went home too.

Antony asked when Amelia and Rose had gone, "Lucius, what is it?"

"You, Draco, are going to bed," said Narcissa dragging Draco upstairs before he could hear anything.

Lucius said, when Narcissa and Draco were out of site, "A contact in Germany has just let me know that Crab and Goyle are over there because they believe they found the Dark Lord. If they succeed, he'll be back."

"But how? Those two don't have any brains in their heads!" asked Harold in disbelief.

Antony thought for a moment, then said, being wise about it, "Well, we better be on lookout then, just in case they do succeed."

"Yes, true," Lucius agreed; though, slightly begrudgingly.

Severus asked, hoping that there was a chance, "Do you think there is a chance we will know? Especially if they don't manage it, it would be nice to know."

"Two and a half years. If they haven't found him by then, they never will. By that stage they will have found him, reached a dead end or died of starvation," said Lucius. And it was true: though he did think he was being slightly generous in thanking Crab and Goyle would survive that long in the wild.

Severus nodded, then asked, "Lucius, I am getting the feeling Dumbledore might suspect I am not as loyal to him as he thinks. If the time comes where I have to reveal my true loyalty is not to him, can Mia and I stay with you?"

"Yes, of course!" said Lucius. Especially over the last couple of years: Severus had become like a brother to Lucius.

Then they all went home, or to bed. When Severus got home, he walked past Mia's room and saw she was in bed about to blow the oil lamp she had out. Mia said seeing Severus, "Night' Severus."

"Good night, Mia," said Severus nodding, then he went off.

Mia had another memory come that night, but this one was not a happy one.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange quickly hurried. She needed to get home quickly; before the light side found her. Bellatrix was carrying a baby girl in her arms._

 _She knew that the child was a bitch born, but Radolphus had suggested that she had the child in some quiet part of a town, then bring it back saying she had killed the child's parents as they were blood traitors, then they would do a ritual which would add the Lestrange blood to her, and it would mean there was an heir to the family._

 _Bellatrix knew that she and Radolphus had no love for each other, and the only reason they stayed together, was that they had to stay married until the Lestrange family had an Heir or an Heiress. And this would be perfect! Bellatrix would keep the child, and there would be an heir to the Lestrange family, which would mean she and Radolphus could split up and go their separate ways like they had wanted to._

 _Radolphus had never had the desire to marry, but the family had demanded it, and he couldn't pass the duty onto his brother, as Rabastan was not that way inclined, sexually; and Raldolphus wanted to protect him._

 _"Stupify!" someone cried and a red spell was shot at Bellatrix. Bellatrix ducked, which meant the spell hit the wall behind her. Then she felt someone grab her, and the next thing Bellatrix knew, someone had her at wand point. From the looks of it, it was the Auror, Mad-Eye Moody._

 _Then Albus Dumbledore came from where the Stunning spell was fired, and said, "Good job, Alastor."  
"I've always looked forward to this day. The day when I would bring a Lestrange in!" said Mad-Eye gleefully._

 _Bellatrix tried to wiggle, but Dumbledore said, "I wouldn't if I were you, otherwise- Oh? Is this a baby?"_

 _"Leave her alone!" pleaded Bellatrix._

 _Dumbledore said taking the child out of Bellatrix's arms, "Oh don't worry, we will leave you."_

 _Then Dumbledore wandlessly and silently used an illusion spell and made an illusion of killing Bellatrix's child, which caused her great distress._

 _Then Dumbledore said, "Alastor? Leave her for now: just stun her."_

 _"But, Albus!" started Mad-Eye. He wasn't sure why Albus was suggesting this, especially when he had just made Lestrange hate them even more._

 _Dumbledore said, "You will get her later."_

 _"Alright, alright. Stupify," said Mad-Eye, and Bellatrix was knocked out by the spell. Then Mad Eye returned to the Ministry, while Dumbledore took the baby to the Potter family._

"Mia! Wake up!" said Severus's voice, waking Mia up.

Mia felt herself crying, and there was nothing she could do about it. Normally, Mia would hate showing such emotions in front of an adult, but a father should be a different story. Mia hugged her father, (surprising him a bit) and sobbed, "I am going to kill him, Severus!"  
"Who? Him doesn't severally limit the possibilities," said Severus, causing Mia to sort of laugh.

Mia deadpanned, "Dumbledore. He took me from my mother! That's why I felt not to trust him! I will kill that lousy good for nothing… prat!"

"Great ambition; but not today," said Severus, trying to make her feel a bit better. Then he summoned a Dreamless Sleep Potion and told Mia, "Drink this."  
"Okay," said Mia drinking it, then she fell asleep instantly. Severus cursed Albus: if it wasn't for the fact the headmaster wasn't here, Severus would be in half a mind to go and kill him now.

Severus got up and said to Mia's sleeping form, "I swear Mia, I will help you kill Dumbledore."

Then Severus headed off to bed.

* * *

 **I should have covered it before now, about the glamours Mia had on until she arrived at the Orphanage, were casted by Lily, and they were boosted a bit by an adoption ritual, but the effect of that quickly wore off (The glamor effect), and when Lily died, the Charm wore off completely. You read these stories were the Harry has glamors/appearance changing charms on him, and even though she dies, they don't, which I find silly.**

 **I know that to kill a Horcrux is very difficult; and something did occur to me: from all that time in Harry, wouldn't it have developed a lifeforce connection? Basically, it could affect is mind and show him what was happening with Voldemort; which is why I decided that in this story at least, they are checking for connections because it is very likely to happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. An attempted death**

 **Review responses (Fanfiction):**

 **Cholo Palai:**

 **I will write up to the break for Christmas, and then do I time, skip to when Voldemort's back. I quite look forward to writing that scene; *smiles evilly.*. However, if the readers want Voldemort back sooner, we I will have to comply.**

 **Ella Princess of Animals: Aww, thanks, Ella: and I hope your right.**

 **And thank you to the others who have reviewed: A-Friend0, Lupanne and Aurora-Star-Merry333.**

 **Review Responses (Archives of Our Own):  
Sugar0o: Mia won't hate the Potters; I couldn't do it otherwise, especially in a case like this. And she will be magically the Potters child. In a future chapter, I will cover that.**

 **And thank you to everyone else who reviewed!**

 **Words: 5791**

 **Song: Same as the previous chapters and This is the Hour from Miss Saigon. Actually, I think that would suit this chapter well, as you'll soon see.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of the Flamel residence. Even though the Girl-Who-Lived would not be attending Hogwarts for the time being, Dumbledore was still going to get the Philosophers Stone from Nicolas. If Dumbledore played his cards right, he still could get Voldemort and Alstroemeria to face off against each other. She would probably come back for the holidays, after all.

The door opened to reveal an elderly man standing in the doorway. He was holding a brown paper package. Dumbledore was quite old, but nothing compared to this man: this man was Nicolas Flamel. Nicolas and his wife lived in a small villa, near a small town on the edge of France. They had lived a rich and full life, and now; they wanted a quiet retirement away from everyone and everything. Very few knew the exact location of their home.

Dumbledore greeted with a smile, "Nicolas! How lovely to see you again!"  
"Same to you, Albus. Now, we better make this quick, because, my wife and I have got our great, great, great grand daughter's wedding to get ready for," said Nicolas, getting it over with.

Dumbledore had to use all his willpower to resist the urge to chuckle: so typical of Nicolas! He was always impatient, but today he also sounded cranky.

Instead, Dumbledore just nodded, then asked as Nicolas handed the package to him, "Do you have a supply of Elixirs to last you?"

"Enough; but what you're doing better not take any longer than you said!" said Nicolas sternly. Dumbledore had a way with those things taking longer.

Dumbledore said, taking the package, "Don't worry, it won't. I better go: still got plenty of things to do before the week ends."  
"Have fun with your games, Albus. Bye," Nicolas said in a way to say, 'good; get going.' Dumbledore said goodbye to Nicolas, then, he left; much to Nicolas's relief.  
Nicolas then muttered as he went back into his house, "Sorry, Albus; that version of the stone is a fake: because I don't trust the real one in the hands of anyone other than myself and my wife. And unfortunately for you, Albus: the reason I didn't want to talk to you was not that I had a wedding to go to: it was because I don't want to talk to you."

&&&&&&&&&&&(With Mia and Severus)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mia and Severus were sitting down at a table with the company of Minerva McGonagall joining them for breakfast. Mia was a bit surprised about their breakfast guest, but after hearing what she did for Severus, Mia guessed Minerva was a bit of a second mother to Severus.

Mia hadn't been able to get a good grasp about the older witch until now, and now she decided Minerva was a very nice lady, and very dedicated to her job; but, she was a no-nonsense person, which was why she came across as a strict and grumpy lady.

At this precise moment, everyone was silent and just eating: so, Mia asked, because she had wondered, "What did the Potters call me? I assume they did give me a name, after all: who doesn't name their child?"

"Yes they did: they called you Harriet," said Minerva, quite glad Mia had asked. Minerva had been surprised Mia hadn't asked before now.

Mia thought for a few seconds; then shouted, realising what Minerva had said, "WHAT? OUT OF ALL THE CRUMMIEST NAMES, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO CHOOSE MY LEAST FAVOURITE!?"

"I didn't know you hated the name Harriet," Severus said, surprised.

Mia said, glaring at the plate in front of her, "Harriet's aren't very nice. I was always being bullied by an orphanage matron called Harriet; and my friend Cynthia, her aunt Harriet is horrible, too!"

"That gives you a good reason to hate the name," said Minerva with reason.

She did have to admit: why would they call Mia that, when Lily often said she would call her daughter Rose? Minerva didn't get it, and she supposed she never will as Lily and James were dead. She resolved to think about something else before she cried.

Mia smiled and said, "That's right! Thank you, Minerva! And Cynthia hates the name, too."

"Right. So, what are you two doing today?" asked Minerva changing the subject to a less delicate one.

Severus said raising an eyebrow, "Brewing Potions; what else?"

"I'm going to start the day with doing more of my homework. What about you, Minerva? What are you doing?" asked Mia. She really liked the old witch!

"What a good girl you are. Severus, you're very lucky to have a child so eager to complete her work. And I am going out to visit friends today, Mia," said Minerva in approval.  
Severus said, "Well if she wasn't good about her homework, I'd certainly be having a few words about going to a Birthday party on the weekend."  
"Lucky I am then: or we'd have the wrath of Cynthia Greengrove. She's lovely, but she's a bit spoiled," Mia said laughing slightly.

"I suppose that's the same with every rich family," Severus said thoughtfully. He was thinking of the Malfoys right at that moment.

When breakfast was over, they said their goodbyes and Minerva went to go off to visit her friends, and Severus and Mia did what they were going to do. However, Minerva was going to come again the next day; for lunch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%(Narcissa visiting Azkaban.)%%%%%%%%%

Every Thursday, Narcissa arranged to visit her sister in a private room in Azkaban: away from the Dementors. Narcissa couldn't stand the Dementors, and they were not good for Bellatrix. This would guarantee sometime when Bellatrix wasn't being affected by the dementors.

Narcissa knew Bellatrix was mad and was going even more so as time went on. Narcissa wanted to try and keep Bellatrix as sane as possible, but Narcissa knew it was only a small about of time she was buying Bellatrix. She couldn't stop her going completely insane forever.

As Narcissa entered the room she was meeting her sister in, she passed the guard who was there every meeting. Narcissa didn't know why he or she was there, she just supposed it was for the visitor safety.

Like the rest of the prison, the room she was meeting Bellatrix in; was drab, falling apart and coloured in grey. The prison even without the dementors was enough to make one get depression.

Normally, Narcissa just ignored the guard, -no one of importance, - but today, she ordered her, "Get out, please: I wish to speak to my sister alone."  
Bellatrix -who was here already- looked at Narcissa curiously. The guard said, protesting about the sudden turn of events, "But, madam!"  
"No buts!" said Narcissa sternly. She needed to tell Bellatrix something that was not meant for outsider's ears.

Then Bellatrix added, strengthening her sister's request, "And it's unlike I can do anything to her, anyway! Proper purebloods are not taught Muggle fighting, and I have no weapons nor a wand. And anyway, I wouldn't kill my own sister! Why would I?!" Bellatrix was quite mad that someone would even suggest it!

The guard looked like she was about to argue more, but she instead sighed and said, "Oh, alright; you win."

Then the guard left, muttering darkly under her breath. Even though it was unladylike, Narcissa chuckled at the guard for letting such a simple request get her so worked up.

Narcissa went over to her sister, and said giving her a hug, "Bella!"

"Cissa! Why did you ask the guard to leave? You don't normally," stated Bellatrix while she looked at Narcissa curiously.

Narcissa said, "I have some things to tell you, but they can't be overheard by the guard. Firstly, though, how are you?"

"Fine," replied Bellatrix shortly. But, there was something about the way she said it which made Narcissa suspect something was up with her.

Narcissa warned, "Bella, please; tell the truth!"  
"I am!" growled Bellatrix, glaring at her sister.

Narcissa said, "You are not: you have never been a good liar, Bellatrix. Which was why you were always getting into trouble when Andy and I hardly ever did."  
Bellatrix wasn't going to budge though. However, Narcissa kept asking; until finally, Bellatrix buckled. She said, crying, "I am going to go mad in here! I need to get out; but, I know I can't."  
Narcissa looked at her, put up a privacy charm, (Just in case of listening to spells and monitoring charms) then said, "I will talk to Lucius about getting you three out."

"What? You can't do that! It could destroy you guys!" argued Bellatrix. She knew how it worked, her whole childhood was made up of learning about it.

Narcissa said, shaking her head, "Family comes first, and Lucius would agree. Anyway, I'm sure I can convince Severus to help, which would make it safer. I will try and get something done by this weekend: it would be ideal because Draco will be away at the Knotts until Monday."

Bellatrix nodded begrudgingly and said, "Okay, if you're sure: I still don't think you should, though. How is Draco?" Bellatrix realised that Narcissa had decided she was doing it, and that was that.  
"Good. We had a dinner with Severus, The Parkinsons and The Knotts the other night; and I bought a photo of Draco from then, too! But first, I have something to tell you," said Narcissa, glancing around wearily.

Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow, "What is it? Nothing bad I hope." She was worried that something bad might have happened, from the way Narcissa was glancing around the room.  
"No, good news actually. Did you have a daughter?" asked Narcissa. She wanted to make sure Bellatrix remembered before telling her about Mia. Depending on what Bellatrix said, would depend on what Narcissa said next.

Bellatrix suddenly looked like she was about to cry. She asked angrily, "Why did you have to bring that up? And how did you find out?" she was very mad at Narcissa!  
"Well, she's alive," Narcissa said simply.

Bellatrix shook her head, and then said getting even more upset, "That can't be possible! Dumbledore killed her! Stop lying!"  
"Well, look at this girl standing with Draco: tell me who she reminds you of," said Narcissa pulling out the Photo that had been taken of Mia and Draco.

As Bellatrix tried to look away, Narcissa said forcefully, "Look at it!"

Bellatrix took it and looked at it. She said weakly after a while, "She does look a lot like me, and quite a bit like Severus, too. So, she survived? And what I remember of her being killed, was just an illusion?"  
"I asked Severus about her mother when I first met her, and he told me you were her mother. He even showed me a memory of reading the results from the Parent revealing charm," said Narcissa, clearly remembering the memory. She had been pleasantly surprised when Severus sent her the memory.

Bellatrix smiled fondly and said, "My baby girl is alive! What happened to her? What's she like? And whose she staying with? But I must say, going back a step: Draco's going to look a lot like you."  
"Slow down, Bella; I can only speak so fast. She's called Alstroemeria, but she prefers to be called Mia. she lived in an orphanage in Australia until just recently when she somehow ended up at Hogwarts, and now she lives with Severus. She seems like a nice girl. Very quiet, and she seems quite happy. Oh! And she goes to Southly, so we won't be seeing her at Hogwarts. Yes, he does: I can't help it but smirk every time someone says he looks like Lucius. They think that, but we know better," said Narcissa smiling. At the same time, she was trying to remember anything else about Mia.

Bellatrix said, glad about the choice of school, "And just as well too: she needs to be kept away from that horrid Dumbledore! I wish I could meet her, though."  
"You will; once I work out how to get you out," said Narcissa.

"Thank you, Cissa. You have no idea the nightmares I've had: I just keep seeing the Illusion and the satisfied look on Dumbledore's face! It's not fair!" Bellatrix said, quickly standing up and going towards the wall before whacking it. Narcissa realised even with the news of Mia being alive, Bellatrix still held a lot of stress and worry, and she was needing to release it.

"I understand: but you don't have to worry anymore Bella: it's all okay," Narcissa said standing up, walking over and giving her sister a hug. The privacy charm she had put up fell.

As Narcissa let go of Bellatrix, the guard came in and said as she tapped her watch, "Times up, Lady Malfoy. You'll have to wait until next week, now."  
"Okay. Bye, Bella," said Narcissa, giving her sister another hug.

Bellatrix said as Narcissa left, "Bye, Cissie! Be careful."

Narcissa nodded, knowing that was code for being careful about breaking Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus out of prison. Narcissa appreciated Bellatrix's concern, especially when it would ruin the Malfoy family, but Narcissa was willing to risk it, and Lucius would be willing, too. Narcissa left the room, then the prison.

When she arrived at the front gate, Narcissa signed out: she had to. Here was also where you arranged visits: she arranged to visit the Lestranges in their Cell on that Saturday and Sunday. This was not an uncommon way to visit people in prison, so the Gatekeeper didn't even bat an eyelid at Narcissa's request. When the arranging had been done, Narcissa returned to Malfoy Manor.

( **With Mia, after lunch.)**

After eating lunch, Mia finished up her homework. Being the school holidays and only a first year, the teachers didn't give them a lot: which meant she could easily finish it in a couple of days, maybe one, if she really got into it. Mia was willing to bet Lily Smith got it done in one day: that bookworm! Always showing everyone else up, and always by accident, or so she said.

Right now, Mia was wondering what to do. Eventually, she decided to go for a walk around the edge of the beautiful forest. Mia wouldn't go in as she had been strictly told not to go in, and Mia did respect rules.

Mia did think of telling Severus her plans before she left, but she didn't know where his lab was, so she decided to go without telling him. She'd be back before he realised she was gone, either that or he'd assume she was somehow else in the castle. It was not uncommon for people to go for walks.

Mia grabbed her wand and made her way up to the Entrance hall than out the front door. It wasn't too cold, so her wand was the only thing she should need for this walk.

Her wand was very elegant with two twirls of juniper wrapped around the actual wand part. Apparently, it was made by an Egyptian wandmaker, related to Cleo Patra. The wand was twelve and a half inches, and the core was the feather of a shy thunderbird while the wood was juniper.  
Mrs Shipper, who sold Mia the wand said Mia was destined to have a tough journey in her life, but a great one. That was presented by the wood. While the feather of the Thunderbird represented the strength of her soul and the potential she had as a person. Mia used to hold the hope of getting over her suicide with that, but every time she thought she was getting better, she tried to do it again. The wand itself was not very powerful, but any witch or wizard can make even the weakest of wands powerful: it is all in the intent.

Mrs Sipper was a rather odd wandmaker. She made her own wands, but mostly she brought wands from wandmakers all over the world and sold them at her shop. 'Made the chance of the ideal wand match greater,' she said. And Mia did have to agree, it did make sense.

' _It was a nice sunny day,'_ Mia thought, getting back to the present. She was walking down to the forest: which was looking very dark and creepy at the moment. It was putting Mia off a little bit: However, there was a certain beauty about it.

Despite it all, Mia pressed on: she had decided to go for a walk around the forest, so she was going to do it. As long as she stayed on the edge of the forest, she'd be safe. But, just in case: Mia held her wand at the ready. It was very easy to put Mia off, as she was not very brave: so, anytime it would be safe to press on; she at least, she would try to.

In the end, Mia was really glad she had her wand on the ready, because along the edge furthest from the castle; she came across wolves, giant spiders, (which she might have known the name of, but she didn't really care enough to try and remember,) eagles and a giant snake. Most of those creatures went down pretty easily, but a few of them were a bit stronger: they put up a bit of a fight. When Mia met the snake though; she made a very long detour around the snake then ran onwards; trying not to scream.

Mia didn't mind all the other creatures though: they had covered most the creatures she found during her first year or Lily had talked about them; so, Mia could conquer them.

However, Mia passed many beautiful things in the forest, too: a small grotto right on the edge of the grounds with a lake in the middle, plenty of wildflowers and rare orchids. It was truly amazing to see so many rare orchids, as most only grew under the care of a person. Though, Mia was only assuming they were rare from the unusual patterns and colours.

Mia also saw on her walk: unicorns, centaurs, and even a phoenix! However, she was pretty sure the Phoenix belonged to someone because it didn't try to run away when she approached it, and it even allowed her to stroke it.

Mia returned to the castle when it was starting to get dark. It was a bit later then Mia was expecting to get back or was hoping; but she had a good time, which was what she thought was important. As she descended into the dungeons, Mia couldn't help but wonder how Severus's afternoon went.

When Mia reached Severus's quarters, she was about to open the door into there when Severus opened the door to see her. He immediately sighed in relief. "Mia, there you are!" he exclaimed. That was the most worried Mia was sure she had seen him.

Mia answered shyly, "Yes?"  
"Please don't go off without telling me again! You should have told me before you went out!" said Severus, scolding her. However, that was the worst move he could have made.

Mia asked, sounding a little angry, "Why? And, how could I? I didn't know where you were!" She thought it was a little rich considering he didn't mention where his lab was.

"I was worried! And you should tell me!" said Severus getting angry. Then he said, "I wasn't expecting you to want to leave the castle!"

Mia growled, "Why should I? You were never there for me! And I am not a prisoner! I prefer outside!"  
"Why you! Sometimes I hate you and wish you didn't exist!" yelled Severus, but he regretted saying it immediately: and it was defiantly a bit rich of him to say that, considering he had only known her for less than a week. In all honesty, Severus didn't know where it came from, and he wanted to whack himself for saying it.

Severus quickly said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
"Yes, you did: people don't say things accidentally," said Mia tearing up. Then she ran.

Severus ran after her, but by the time he reached the Entrance Hall, Mia was nowhere in sight: so, he decided to wait a bit for her to cool off before going after her. Before he returned to the dungeons, he saw Eliza Slyvia coming down the stairs: from Minerva's office, most likely. He waited for her to come to him, since she waved at him; so, he assumed she wanted to talk to him.

Eliza greeted upon reaching him, "Severus, how are you this evening?"  
"Evening' Eliza. Fine," said Severus. Though, he was dying to ask why she was here; but Severus didn't think it would be good form to ask that straight out. She might not look like it, but he could tell she was a woman of high expectations.

Eliza asked merrily, "How's Alstroemeria?"  
"Alright. We had a bit of an argument about her going for a walk and not telling me, and I said something to her which really upset her. And I really regret it, but unfort,unately my temper is not the best; and she took it the wrong way," rattled off Severus, feeling really bad.

Eliza froze up. She asked fiercely, slowly turning to face Severus, "What did you say?"  
"The long and short of what I said was, I hate you and sometimes which you didn't exist," said Severus calmly.

Eliza said looking alarmed, "You fool! She is unstable, that kind of thing will set her off! Where did she go? We have to find her, quickly!"

' _What an idiot! He obviously doesn't know anything about suicidal people_! I'll have to get Sylvia to give him a talk on that,' Eliza thought, shaking her head.  
"No idea," said Severus, starting to look worried.

Eliza sighed annoyedly before bellowing at her hand, "Trouve Moi, Alstroemeria!"

If it weren't for the situation, Severus would have taken in the impressive display of wandless magic. He did wonder what spell it was: it was certainly not one he had herd or used before. The magic pointed towards the Astronomy Tower. Eliza very quickly paled.

She cried, "Oh, shit! We will have to hurry!"

Why?" Severus asked. Then he quickly realised what she meant, after thinking about what Eliza might be worried about. "Right; yes, let's go!"

"Come on!" Eliza said, breaking into a run back up the stairs with Severus close behind her.

###############################################################################################################

Mia reached the Astronomy Tower and broke down in tears; leaning against one of the stone window frames. She thought he liked her! She trusted him, and he went and betrayed her like that. _'Probably wouldn't even care if I jumped out this tower now,'_ thought Mia glumly as she looked out at the night sky. In fact, he'd probably throw a party.

Not being the school term, the Astronomy Tower was rather bare. There were no telescopes inside, nor any star charts. Or at least, Mia assumed they would be in the tower. She might not have taken Astronomy yet; but, she, Cynthia and Aurora did wander up to the Astronomy Tower at Southly once; and it had star charts on the walls, and lots of telescopes, folded up on the edge of the room.

Then something changed in her mind: like someone flicking the light switch to turn a dark room into a light one. Mia thought, _'I will jump! I'll make everyone happy that way: I won't be a burden anymore.'_

Mia moved towards the actual window, then she started to climb onto it, careful not to look down; because then she'd lose her nerve. She couldn't help but notice how easy it was to lose nerve; as she had had plenty of experiences when she did.

As she was about to jump, an owl hooted! This made Mia stop dead, and listen. Then Mia heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Mia froze even more at the sound of that; they couldn't have worked out where she was already, could they?

Mia looked at the top of the Staircase to see her headmistress and Severus appear. Professor Slyvia asked hoarsely, "Alstroemeria, what are you doing?"  
"Jumping. No one would care anyway. My friends would get over it, and my dad doesn't want me anyway," said Mia starting to tear up.

She had just realised this was a stupid idea, but she kind of had to do it now: she was not a coward, nor did she want to be a coward.

Severus stepped forward and said, "Mia, listen: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I am not good at controlling my temper. I'm sorry. I love you, and I do want you!"

"You didn't mean it?" asked Mia in disbelief with tears going down her face; and Severus nodded his head.

Even though Mia was crying, she had a small smile on her face. However, as Professor Slyvia and Severus got closer, a small gust of wind blew; which caused Mia to lose her balance, and she started to fall backwards.

Professor Slyvia quickly rushed forward, grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her back. When Mia had her balance back, she slid down onto the window sill, clearly shaken.

Severus got Mia down, and she threw her arms around him, sobbing. She was such a fool! Why had she decided to do that?! And she had nearly died as a result.

"I'm sorry, d, d, dad. I, I shouldn't have done that! I, it w, was just that a brainwave came, came into my mind and put that silly thought in my head. I'm sorry! I-t-'s a-l-m-o-s-t like, someone flicking a switch in my head!" cried Mia. She was such a fool.

Severus whispered, patting her back, "Shh, now, it's okay; nothing bad happened."  
Professor Slyvia smiled in the background: their relationship had certainly grown! And she thought that soon, there would be no breaking it. Of course, there'd be disagreements and arguments: but still, nothing too bad. Hopefully after this, Severus will learn to be more careful about his choice of words. However, she made a note to talk to Sylvia Greengrove about Mia's condition. Just something Mia said was concerning Professor Slyvia, and she needed to know about it from Mia's main healer.

After soothing her for five minutes, Severus realised Mia had fallen asleep; so, he picked her up, (still being quite small,) and then he and Eliza started walking down the stairs of the tower.

Eliza said after a while and breaking the silence, "I didn't come here to help with this originally: I came to bring a Portkey at the request of Cynthia's mother. Though I suppose, I did want to see how you were going."  
"Thank you," said Severus as Eliza handed him an ornate hairbrush.

"Sylvia, Cynthia's mother said Mia could keep the brush, too. She is expected at 10 am on Saturday, and the activating words are 'Foxes," said Eliza, passing on the message.

"Right; I'll let Mia know," Severus nodded.

"By the way, I do owe you an apology; I should have mentioned about the fact Mia takes everything to heart: but honestly, I didn't expect you to get into an argument this early: but please be more careful," Eliza said, sighing.

"It's not your fault, you could not have known. It's mainly I have a rather bad temper. And I will" Severus said, also sighing.

"Heh; my friend Sabrina and I had some really big arguments when we were younger. One was so bad, that I nearly drowned myself in the lake afterwards," Eliza said, feeling embarrassed that she did that.

"Why?" Severus asked, not being able to help himself.

"I thought our friendship was over, and that was the end of the world for me. It is pretty common for that to happen though, well with girls; but most don't try to drown themselves afterwards," Eliza said, laughing despite herself.

"Right. I had a rather bad break up with a friend, but some of my housemates helped me get back on my feet," Severus said, sharing experiences.

"That was nice of them. My other friend would have done that, but it was just bad timing: her brother had just died," Eliza said. She didn't go into details about it, because her other friend was Jane Ventura, and Jane was still rather touchy about her brother's death. So, she thought it would be better for everyone if Severus didn't know the details.

"I did learn today Mia and her friend Cynthia didn't like the name Harriet," Severus said, throwing something random out there.

"Ah yes; the dreaded name Harriet. It's an Australian thing: so, don't take it personally. Wait, why did you find that out?" Eliza asked, laughing slightly.

"Oh, she asked what the Potters called her," Severus said.

"Oh, of course! She was Harriet Potter, wasn't sure? But then she ended up in Australia after Voldemort attacked the family! Of course! Silly me," Eliza said, clicking her fingers. Then she asked, "Where are the ghosts? I thought there were ghosts here. In fact, the thought of actual ghosts living in the castle was the only appealing thing about Hogwarts, in my opinion."

"Ah, they are in the Forbidden Forest. For the holidays, they live in the forest, or the common rooms," Severus said.

"Weird. We don't have any ghosts as Southly; but it is still a very new school, which might have something to do with it: I'll haunt it when I die," Eliza said, nodding.

"Yes, probably. Good for you; I might come back as a ghost: not sure though," Severus agreed.

Severus said when they reached the Entrance Hall, "Thanks for everything, Eliza. Bye."  
"That's fine: glad I could help. Have a nice night," said Eliza, then she went out the front door, while Severus went down to the Dungeons. If Severus hadn't been so tired and still trying to calm down, he might have asked her why she was going out the front door instead of returning to Minerva's office and using the floo; but he was, so he didn't.

When Severus returned to his quarters, he put Mia to bed, after transfiguring her clothes into bed ones. "Sweet dreams, Mia," whispered Severus as he closed the door to her room. He was still a little shocked that Mia had called him dad earlier, but he was happy too. Though, he did know that it could quite possibly be accidental and a one-off thing.

Before going to bed, Severus returned to the living room and poured himself a brandy, then collapsed into his favourite chair near the fire. He wasn't normally much of a drinker, (due to his father) but after a night like that, he needed one. And anyway, the odd drink never hurt anyone.

Just as he dozed off: "WOOOSH!" went the fire, which gave Severus a fright, and it meant he was fully awake, again. It was just as well because when he recovered; Severus saw Narcissa and Lucius had decided to pay him a visit.

"Lucius, Narcissa, what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Severus tiredly. He was wondering what was so important and they need him for it, that they needed to visit him at quarter to twelve at night.

Lucius said, "We have come to ask your assistance in something quite important." He wasn't too keen on this late trip, but they needed to talk to Severus as soon as possible, and he was the earliest they could come.

"And do you have any idea what time it is?" Severus pointed out.  
"Very important: and yes, quarter to midnight. We are breaking The Lestranges out of Azkaban," dead pinned Narcissa, while glaring at Lucius for not saying it.

Severus asked in disbelief, "You can't be serious?!" Out of all the things they might do and want his help for, that was the last thing Severus had expected.  
"We are. It could destroy us, but family is the most important thing to me and Narcissa. We did consider getting Narcissa's cousin Sirius out, but I think he's gone past the point of no return. Will you help us, Severus?" asked Lucius, with a hint of hopefulness: and that wasn't a common occurrence in Lucius's voice.

Severus said after thinking for a minute, "I'll help; and I am rather happy I don't have to help get Black out of prison. If he's horrible enough to betray his best friend, brother almost, and Potter's family, he can stay in Azkaban. When and how, for breaking out the Lestranges?"

He had gotten on well with the Lestranges, and if he helped get them out, Mia would at least get to know her mother; even if they never got on. Which was something. As a general rule, Severus had gotten on with all the Blacks, except Sirius Black. He had gotten on very well with Regulus Black.

Severus had not been aware that Sirius Black was a Death Eater until he read the paper which said he had been arrested. Severus had been surprised, but considering at the meetings they had to wear those heavy masks that covered the entire face, Black could have been a spy.  
"Saturday and Sunday; if that suits. We will kidnap three Muggles, do everything necessary to get them to do our bidding, then take them to Azkaban and swap them for the Lestranges by using Polyjuice Potion and glamour charms. And by the time they wear off, we will be long gone. I've also booked two days so we can go and scout everything out on Saturday," said Narcissa, explaining the basic plan.

Severus said nodding, "That will be fine: it seems like a good idea. See you then, and do we meet at your place?"  
"See you then, Severus. And yes, our place," said Lucius. Narcissa said her goodbye, then the Malfoys left as the clock cheerfully told him it was twelve.

Severus poured himself another brandy after they left, he needed it: out of all the people who might go breaking people out of Prison, the Malfoys were not on his list. But, what mattered now was helping them succeed. With that, he decided he would ask Mia to stay at the Greengroves or another friend's place until Tuesday just in case something went wrong.

But he hoped it didn't, as Azkaban was the last place he wanted to be; especially when he had a daughter he was supposed to be looking after, and Eliza Slyvia held his ability to look after her in high regard.

After finishing his drink, Severus retired to his bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

 **I am highly considering having Minerva join Voldie's side just from the fact she's sick of Dumbledore. Either that or she'll move to Australia to get away from it. I know I would if I was her.**

 **Now, do people want dark!Ginny? I really like Ginny, so I wouldn't mind. Ron will be Light, as will Molly; but the other Weasleys will be neutral, and disappear into the background (Probably.)**

 **What do people want with Sirius and Remus? Should they stay with Dumbledore? Or will the join the dark? Or will they decide to not be on anyone's side?**

 **And as you can see, Severus and Lucius both honestly believe Sirius was a Death Eater: it was possible, after all; because they had to wear masks as meetings, so he could of without them knowing.**

 **What do you think of Mia's wand? She couldn't have the holly wand for obvious reasons; so I came up with this one instead. And what do you think is wrong with Mia? She has a real disorder/illness apart from being insane.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Birthdays and breakout Plans**

 **Alright, this chapter and the next were supposed to be one, but I broke them in two. enjoy.**

* * *

At nine thirty exactly on Saturday morning, Mia had an overnight bag packed, a present for Cynthia in her hand, and the Portkey on the ready. She was ready to go quite a bit before she needed to be, but that was because she was excited; as a result, she was ready very early. It had been weeks since she'd seen any of her friends, and this would be a good chance to catch up with them: that was the source of her excitement.

Severus asked, getting her going, "Ready to go?"  
"Yep. See you Tuesday, then?" asked Mia.

"Yes, see you then; and have fun: those Australians seem like the fun sort," said Severus.

"They sure are," Mia nodded. Then Mia hugged her father before stepping away and saying foxes: then she was gone.

After waiting a few minutes, Severus went to find Minerva to tell her he would be out until the later hours of the day. Minerva was in her office doing paperwork; and from the looks she was giving it, mostly Dumbledore's paperwork which she hated doing.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the day, Minerva. See you this evening; I'll stop by when I get back," Severus said after opening the door and poking his head in.

"Wha? Oh, okay, Severus. I'm going out too, so you might get back before me. Have a nice day," Minerva nodded. There was a hint of suspicion in her voice, but thankfully she didn't ask any questions. Severus hated lying to her, and if she had questioned him about what he was doing, he would have had to lie.

"Thank you; you too," Severus nodded. Then he returned to his quarters to get ready to leave.

After making sure he had everything needed, (which wasn't much on his part) Severus sighed: he supposed there was no more excuses or delays, he had to go. Really, he wasn't regretting this trip to Azkaban so much, (though, it was never nice to go there) it was more the one after today that he was regretting because it was very dangerous and he felt if he was caught he would let a whole lot of people down.

Minerva, Mia, Eliza: they would be the ones. And Eliza Slyvia was the one he was most worried about as she seemed to have high regards for his ability to look after Mia.

Slowly, Severus trudged off to the fireplace in his office. If it wasn't for the fact he and the Malfoys were good friends, he would defiantly not be doing this. As it is he was having second thoughts, and today they were only visiting the Lestranges and telling them what was happening. He wondered if he'd be really not wanting to do it tomorrow? If so, he would need all his will-power to make him see this through.

When he had activated the floo Severus grabbed some Floo Powder and cried, (slowly but clearly) "Malfoy Manor!"  
And gone: he was off. No turning back from today at least. As Severus stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, he saw Lucius and Narcissa waiting for him. There were three others there, too: Severus didn't recognise them, so he assumed they were the Muggles Lucius had talked about getting.

"Severus, good morning; how are you?" Narcissa greeted.

"Good morning, Narcissa, Lucius. I'm well, what about you? How are you both?" Severus asked politely.

"Good, thank you, Severus. Severus, these are the Mug—err some friends: Anette, Laron and Tailow. They are the decoys. You three, this is Severus," Lucius said, looking very awkward. He was not used to being anything but nasty to Muggles, even if they were under his control. He was even less used to pretending they were wizards and friends: but that was the safest option just in case someone asked who they were while they were breaking the Lestranges out, so he was going to have to get used to them. Lucius shuddered at the thought he might actually start to like them.

"Nice to meet you," Anette greeted. Laron and Tailow greeted Severus after her.

"Nice to meet you, too," Severus said, politely nodding.

"Anyway; we better get going. See you three soon; how about you go and talk in the Dungeons?" Lucius said, and the three muggles nodded as if it was a good idea, and they went down there.

As they waited for the Muggles to disappear from their sight, Severus asked, just realising he had not seen Draco, "Where is Draco?" Severus wondered because it was very unlikely he had a birthday party to go to as well; they had to do something with him! There was no way Lucius or Narcissa would leave him home with House Elves and Muggles.

"Antony agreed to have him for the weekend: Draco and Theodore will have a lovely time, I'm sure. What about Mia?" Narcissa asked.

"She's off to a pool party, and they have agreed to keep her there until Tuesday," Severus said. Then seeing the confused looks he was getting, Severus quickly said, "Pool parties are a party held in and around a pool: Muggle thing, I believe."  
"Oh, does sound different," Narcissa said, thinking it would be something fun for children to do.

"Yes. Anyway, we better hurry," Lucius said. Then without a word, he pulled out a Portkey and Severus and Narcissa touched it immediately. A few minutes later, it warped them.

Within seconds they were standing outside Azkaban. The speed portkeys travelled was alarming, but amazing.

"Are we ready to go on?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Lucius and Severus nodded. Then they walked towards the entrance of the prison.

When they reached the gate, Narcissa went over to the booth thing on the side. It had a person in it; admittedly they were hard to see because of the grime on the window, but they were visible. Narcissa said, "Narcissa Malfoy: we are here to see the Lestranges."  
"Ah yes, Mrs Malfoy: weren't you supposed to be coming tomorrow?" the guard asked, surprised.

"Yes, but we are bringing Lucius' cousins, but they haven't arrived yet, so I had to change the time: it was originally today though. Then I thought we could still visit them anyway, if it isn't a problem, that is," Narcissa said, forgetting that small detail. She was bluffing, as she had booked just for Sunday, then decided she wanted to go both days, but she forgot to book.

"Oh, sure: can any of you do a Patronus?" the guard asked.

"Yes, we can," they all said. Though in Lucius's case, it was a very weak one, which had taken years to get even that: he had been very pleased when he created his first corporeal Patronus.

"Okay; you may go through. Cell 180 and 181 they are in. But you don't have long: limited hours on unbooked visits you see. Someone will come and get you when it's time to go," the guard said as he opened the gate. Narcissa, Lucius and Severus thanked him, then they went on into the dark clutches of the prison.

When they were firmly inside, they were greeted by a chilling breeze; and it was unwelcoming for all three of them. It was the chill caused by Dementors. They quickly summoned their Patronus' before going on any further. Swan for Narcissa, peacock for Lucius and doe for Severus. Even despite the presence of the Patronus' the three were still pretty down in their emotions, so they didn't say much as they walked to the prison cells.

When they got there, Narcissa said, alerting the Lestranges to their presence, "We're here."  
"Cissa? Lucius? Severus?" the voice of Bellatrix asked, coming to the front of her cell.

"Yep; we're just visiting to tell you the plan," Narcissa said.

"What plan?" Rabastan asked as he and Radolphus came into view.

"To get you out. We will bring decoys tomorrow to replace you, and we'll get you out," Narcissa said, doing the talking.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Radolphus asked uncertainly. This was the kind of thing Bellatrix came up with, and they always went wrong. That was partly why there got arrested as quickly as they did: Bellatrix and Barty Crouch (JNR) came up with the idea to attack the Longbottoms. On reflection, it was a terrible idea, but at the time it seemed like a good one, so he and Rabastan had gone along with it.

"It will be fine: trust us," Lucius said.

Then Narcissa glanced around before pulling her wand out and chanting the spell for checking people over. Before she left school, Narcissa had wanted to be a Healer and she studied towards it. However, Narcissa gave up on that idea after hearing the oaths and stuff she would have to abide.

The charm she used was followed by a serious of other complicated charms, which created three long lists that looked like they were written in some strange form of some Runic language.

"What is that?" Severus asked as Narcissa stuffed the lists into her handbag.

"I'll explain later," Narcissa said simply. They then chatted with the Lestranges until a guard came and fetched them.

The guard dumped them outside the gate; they walked a little away from the prison to use the portkey. Due to the fear of people escaping, then Disapparating or Portkeying away, they didn't set floo up, and they had set up wards to stop people from escaping from inside the prison, and at least delayed them if they did get out. A few hundred metres away from the prison and you were fine, though.

When Lucius made a Portkey, he told them to touch it, and when Narcissa and Severus had, he activated it. They were taken straight to the Manor's living room.

When they got there, they all sat down. "That was depressing," Severus said quietly.

"I'll say. Dobby!" Lucius called. The house-elf named Dobby appeared. "Can you fetch us something uplifting?"  
"Yes, master," the elf quickly said before disappearing.

"Isn't it a little early?" Narcissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not when you have just visited Azkaban. Anyway, it's half past ten. Now, what are the lists?" Lucius asked.

"Umm, well: Severus, would you be willing to brew some Potions?" Narcissa said.

"Okay: but why?" Severus asked.

"Well, this is a list to find out what health problem's the Lestranges have: you'll have to give me time to translate it all though: because of the list being written by magic, it's in the oldest form of Runes: Roman TVI. I created the spell, and that's the best I could do. But you did know that Lucius: you were there at that Healer's conference when I told everyone," Narcissa said.

"Oh," was all Lucius said. It sounded as though he was expecting something more interesting and he was also trying not to be embarrassed he had forgotten the detail of who created the spell.

"Alright: just right the actual potions out, please? Poppy gives those to me quite often, and I cannot read them," Severus said. He never was one into doing the actual healing!

"Sure: she can't probably read them either; so, she offloads them to you," Narcissa said, as Dobby appeared with the drinks. As they drank, Narcissa wrote Severus' list.

When she finished, she handed it to Severus, however, before he could read it, Dobby appeared and said it was lunch time, which meant they had to go off and eat. Severus was a little unwilling to intrude, but Narcissa insisted he joined them and trying to argue with Narcissa never ended well as she had a strong opinion, so he agreed to join them.

 **(Meanwhile.)**

As Mia arrived at the Portkey's destination, she lost balance and fell over. With the Portkey no longer active, gravity changed on her and she fell over as a result. The air pressure and the magic had been keeping her up until then.

"Ouch," Mia grumbled after she hit the ground and began to stand up.

"Mia! How lovely to see you!" said Cynthia's mother, Sylvia, from the doorway out to the garden. Mia thought it was that because she could see outside through the door. Mia looked around and decided she was in the entrance hall of the Greengroves' home.

"And you, Sylvia," Mia said politely curtsying, (though, somewhat clumsily.)  
"Ah, I've got you trained: it took me a good five minutes to convince Aurora to call me by my first name. Now, come with me," Sylvia said, leading Mia off and upstairs. "How's life with Severus Snape? I heard about the argument the two of you had from Eliza. Is everything okay now?" she asked.

"Pretty good, apart from that," Mia said, going a shade of red because of Sylvia reminding her of her stupidity.

"That's good. Don't worry; arguments are part of any good parent-child relationship. It hurts at the time, but I have found that it strengths everything between you. I have a lot of arguments with Cynthia, and I have been terrified she won't talk to me afterwards. But, she always does as if nothing happened," Sylvia said, making Mia feel a little better.

"Really? Yay! English Wizards are strange: but, a lot of the other people I've met are nice. I'm not sure about Dumbledore though," Mia said after Sylvia jested for her to talk more.

"Dumbledore? Of course, I forgot about him. Listen, I know people idolise him there, but he's as trusty as an escaped convict: don't trust him for a minute or you could regret it. After all, it was commonly known back in the day he got on very well with Gellert Grindelwald; some went to go as far as to say they were an item." Mia looked revolted. "I don't have a problem with people being gay, but I do have a problem with people hanging out with people who killed family members. My grandmother's cousins: all five of them were holidaying, and he killed them all, including their children - Dumbledore that is. And though I don't know, I do believe people say Grindelwald was around when Dumbledore's sister died, so there are some rumours about that. That is why I say Dumbledore's untrustworthy. If it wasn't for the fact I know he knew Grindelwald well and I am almost certain he has heartlessly killed people, I would not be saying this," Sylvia said seriously, stopping outside a bedroom door about halfway through her sentence.

"That's all right: I already didn't like him and have a reason not to trust him. You've just given me an even better excuse not to trust him," Mia said laxly.

"Ah, good: no need to brainwash you then!" Sylvia said smiling. Then she said, "You may stay in here. I'd suggest getting changed though: Cynthia was really looking forward to seeing you, and when I say you're here, she'll nag me to ask when you're coming, or charge up here covered in chlorine. I would watch out though when you do go down I mean: she has tackled three people to the ground already and not everyone's here yet."  
"Okay; thank you. Can you take this to the present pile?" Mia said, pulling her present for Cynthia out.

"Okay, I will. See you in a minute," Sylvia said taking it. Then she left.

Mia dumped her bag on the bed in this room and then opened it to find her swimsuit. When she had she gotten changed, she looked in the mirror to see what they looked like. Her bathers consisted of a violet rush shirt and dark purple swimming shorts.

Then Mia had the difficult task of convincing her hair to go into a bun. With her hair being quite frizzy and free-spirited was going to make it as difficult as possible for her to tie it in, which was why it was normally in a plait. Mia eventually won the battle; though she wasn't sure if 'won' was the right word: it was a rather messy bun. After that, Mia was ready to go down, so she walked down to the ground floor to go and join everyone else in the pool outside.

The Greengrove Manor was quite a beautiful and bright place, with the main colour scheme being light purple and green. Though, Mia suspected the only reason it was in those colours was that they were a proud family who always got sorted into fox and wanted to show it off; house pride and all that. At times like this, Mia did wonder how Cynthia got into Fox, out of all the houses at Southly. If Mia had to guess her house she would have guessed Wolf; but then, what would Mia know? She's just Mia.

When Mia returned to the room she had arrived in, she went out the door she had first seen Sylvia come through, guessing that was where the pool was. Before today she had only stayed one night here, so she didn't really know her way around.

Just outside the door was the patio, and on it were a few tables and chairs along with some big umbrellas for shade. Mia would have to guess this was normally an outside eating area. As Mia walked closer, she saw what looked like food and drink on the table. A couple of people she didn't know at all where helping themselves to it, which confirmed it was food and drink there.

As Mia walked passed these people, (two adults and a kid) someone loudly cried, "MIA!"  
And the next moment Mia found herself being tackled by a blonde-haired girl. Mia suspected this blonde-haired girl was Cynthia.

However, the first thing Mia said when she hit the ground, "Ow! Cynthia!" Mia was thankful she was not back a little further, because that was where the edge of the patio was.  
"Sorry! But It's so good to see you!" Cynthia said, allowing Mia to get up. Cynthia had grey eyes, and sometimes her hair would cover one of her eyes.

"How are you?" Mia asked, already guessing the answer.

"GREAT! And you?" Cynthia asked as they both stood up.

"Okay, thanks. Who's here?" Mia asked.

"June, Aurora, Rowan, and a few pureblood friends of mine. Oh! And Rowan's sister, Jasmine, of course," Cynthia said, making Mia remember the time she and Cynthia had to look after Rowan and Jasmine for a week over the Holidays. It had been fun, hectic and stressful; especially when Jasmine decided to run off, causing them to have to go on a treasure hunt through the Forest of Fairies to find her.

As they two of them approached the pool, Cynthia was excitedly telling Mia all the things that she had planned to do with her and Aurora while they were both here. Mia thought that she was supposed to be excited, but she felt tired of thinking about them instead.

As they reached the poolside, June and Aurora waved at Mia. Mia waved back at the same time Jasmine spotted her and came out of the water running. At about this time Rowan turned around and spotted Mia as well. When Jasmine reached Mia, she threw her arms around her and gave her a big hug. Jasmine had honey blonde hair and violet eyes. She wasn't that much shorter than Mia, and the height difference was less than last time she had seen her.

"Mia! Nice to see you! When Mumma said you were in England I thought you weren't coming back!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I came back just for you," Mia said, half joking just for Jasmine.

"Yay! Mummy! Can we adopt Mia?!" Jasmine called, running over to Professor Slyvia. She was sitting with a few other adults on the edge of the pool. The ones Mia recognised were: Professor Slyvia, Venus (June's mother,) Magus (June's father,) Rowley (Cynthia's father,) and Sylvia (who just got up again). There were a few others whom Mia assumed were other parents, as she couldn't see Cynthia being friends with that many adults. Though a couple looked like they could have been Cynthia, Rowan, and Jasmine's parents if Mia didn't know for sure. But that was because of the pureblood effect.

"Funny girl, isn't she?" Cynthia said as they entered the pool.

"Yeah, she is. But very cute," Mia said.

"Hey, Mia," June said smiling as Mia and Cynthia approached them. June had blue eyes and blonde hair, like Cynthia. Though, Cynthia's was whiter. June was about the same height as Mia, but that wasn't surprising considering both her parents were very short.

"Hi, June! Fancy seeing you here," Mia said, joking slightly. June was good at the joke remarks, so she thought she would get in early.

"Hi, Mia," said Aurora trying to sound as depressed as possible. Aurora had brown eyes and for some reason, purple hair. No one was sure why she had purple hair, she just did.

"Hi, Aurora," said Mia trying to sound equally as depressed.

"Oh, would you two stop with the misery tactics!" Rowan said annoyedly. Mia didn't know Rowan that well, but she did know that even nice boys could be prats sometimes, so she didn't mind him getting annoyed.

"Nice to see you too, Rowan," Mia said laughing. Rowan had the same blonde hair as his mother and sister, but he had grey eyes, most likely the same eyes as his father. Mia guessed that because pureblood children all took after their parents.

"Hey, Cynthia! Lani, Rose and Kathryn are here!" Sylvia called from the house.

"OH! Coming! I'll be back!" Cynthia said as she charged out of the pool, splashing, Mia, Aurora, Rowan and Juniper (June.)

"Bye," June said amused.

"She sure is fast," Mia said.

"She splashed me!" Rowan complained. The girls pointedly ignored him.

"So, how has it been? What's Severus Snape like?" June asked. She like everyone else had heard of Severus Snape, because he was the youngest Potion Master in history.

"A solitary person. I get the feeling he is under stress," Mia said, reflecting on everything.

"Oh. That's a bit poor: considering he is still quite young and all that," June said relaxing.

"Yeah. This is a great party, isn't it?" Mia said; enjoying the pool party.

"WATCH OUT!" Sylvia screamed. Everyone jumped in surprise and looked at Sylvia, then they saw the problem: three children on a charge.

June and Mia only had time to look up and see Lani, Rose, Kathryn and Cynthia running to the pool to jump in. Everyone who was only had time to jump out of the way as they went splash; which caused a lot of waves.

"Cynthia! Lani! Rose! Kathryn! That was very reckless!" Sylvia, Sabrina and Kathryn's mother, Alice growled.

"Sorry," the four apologised. Then they started playing.

A few more people arrived, some Mia knew by sight and others she didn't, then games started. They did baton races up and down the pool, diving contests, jumping in the pool holding hands, climbing up slippery slopes: lots of great stuff. Everyone was having a great time.

"This is great!" Jasmine cried during the diving game. She, Mia, Aurora, and Lani were in one team along with some others; and Mia and Aurora were kind of keeping an eye on her, as she was still pretty young.

But, Jasmine was a good diver, everyone could see that. When people said that, Jasmine declared she was going to become an Olympic Diver, which got a lot of people excited: there had never been an Olympian who was magical.

They then were called in for lunch: Rose, Lani, Kathryn and Cynthia raced the others to lunch-getting in trouble (again) in the process.

* * *

 **Listen: I'll be updating Harry Potter and the Four Badgers next; then Spirit of Spring. And I am sorry for changing a few names and stuff, it was for the best cause.**

 **I'll be making Minerva go dark, and maybe Sirius, not completely certain on all that yet. The twins could quite possibly go, as well; I am leaning towards leaving Ginny, though.**

 **Review reply:**

 **Gurgaraneth-next chapter you shall find out what is wrong with Mia.**

 **Ella-thanks for the reminder**

 **Aurora-Star-Merry-Harry-Ricci-thank you; I think Mia and Draco are well suited too.**

 **And thank you to all other Reviewers!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Break out plans and Birthdays part two 2**

 **Here is another update. I am a little excited, because I am back in Germany! For studying on some course my parents want me to go on, though.**

 **MY fanfiction interest has been wavering recently, and with the lack of interaction from the readers it has just gone further and further down the hill. I will be using a lot ofwill power to finish these stories, so for god-sake don't be ghosts!**

* * *

(back with Severus and the others after lunch.)

"So, is the plan for me to make these potions for tomorrow in what remains of today?" Severus said, waving the list Narcissa had written.

"Yes: and you need to get here no later than midday tomorrow," Narcissa said bossily.

"What if I haven't finished the potions by then?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. He liked to know what the price was.

"Well, when we get back, you can/could make them here," Lucius said looking thoughtful.

"Alright; I suppose I could do that," Severus said begrudgingly. He didn't like brewing Potions anywhere but in the dungeons at Hogwarts, but he'd rather do the potions here at the manor then face the wrath of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Severus; I know you're being very nice in agreeing to do this, and Lucius and I are putting you out: but could you try to be a bit more agreeable?" Narcissa pleaded.

"Okay, sorry. When can I go and start?" Severus asked.

"After we've made a plan you can leave if you wish: which, we can start now," Lucius said. He summoned some paper, and they started talking plans for the next day.

 **(Mia; after lunch.)**

After eating lunch, it was present opening time. Cynthia loved all the gifts people had brought for her. Then again, Cynthia just loved gifts; you could give her anything at any time of the year and she was happy. Any gift was good, as far as she was concerned.

After that, everyone had showers and then they went inside to play board games. Melbourne Monopoly was the favourite, but it was closely followed by Uno and Frog Juice. Mia personally, liked Uno. By that stage it was three in the afternoon, so quite a few people left then; probably so they could have some chill out time before evening activities. But, they kept playing Frog Juice until Mia, Cynthia, Jasmine, Rowan, June, Aurora, Lani, Rose and Kathryn were the only ones left.

"What do we do now? I'm bored with playing these games," Jasmine grumbled as she pushed the cards away.

"Do you want to watch TV, children?" Rowley came in and asked.

"Nah," they all said. TV was not a good idea if you were hanging out, and hanging out times were limited.

"What about going for a walk around the grounds? Just watch out for snakes, as the Blue Ringed Mini Basket Snakes are out in winter," Rowley suggested and then warned. That particular breed of snake was magical and highly poisonous as a result. It was a hybrid of a normal snake, magical snake and a blue-ringed octopus.

"That sounds good," Cynthia said excitedly.

"Yeah! Sounds fun!" Jasmine said, also excitedly.

"As long as we don't find any snakes!" Mia nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Lani said bouncing. She had been getting very bored and had been fidgeting terribly.

When they all had put on some shoes, and in some cases some socks on, they went out.

Rose asked as they walked away from the house, "Are we all looking forward to the new school year?"  
"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!" Rowan said. He was really looking forward to starting school!

"I am! Even though I have two years to wait before I can go," Jasmine said downly.

"It will be here before you know it!" Lani said cheerily. Then she asked Mia, "So, Mia; how did you teleport from the Melbourne suburbs to Scotland?"  
"I somehow tapped into some Ancient Magic and teleported there," Mia said.

"Wait; that means you're from an Ancient family?! Oh! You could put Mr Kannon in his place!" Rose said, eyes sparkling. They all had a mutual hate for him!

"I am a bitch born though," Mia pointed out. These were her friends or people she was friendly with; she felt as though they wouldn't care.

She knew them well enough that she knew they would not care, such as June, Aurora and Cynthia, or they were not brought up to look down their noses at people like that and instead be welcoming and understanding: Jasmine and Rowan. Mia put the Smith twins in the, 'they did not care category.'

"Yeah; but Anabel and Toad Kannon are only first-generation purebloods, with Muggle blood quite close, so, your still better: ancient blood, love child and illegitimate child would be higher first gen pureblood," Lani said; Toad Kannon was another name for Sycamore Kannon. She and Rose knew about blood status and where you stand with it, as they were daughters of a blood traitor.

Sabrina Smith Nee Atlas was from a reasonably old Pureblood family, but she married a Muggle, and now she and her daughters were blood traitors so they should be hated by all purebloods, but ones like the Greengroves were not like that, some were though. Rose at least hated it, and had said once or twice that if this was her treatment, she would rather not be alive.

As a general rule, your blood class didn't make much difference to everyday life, but if you wanted to enter pureblood circles, you need to be able to accept where you stand as who you are. Sometimes in Gringotts (every else you get fined for doing so) purebloods sneer at you, luckily everywhere else there bans against that.

"I suppose. Professor Slyvia is going to teach me how to use the Ancient Magics this coming school year," Mia said.

"Cool! Mummy's a great teacher!" Jasmine said.

"That's great. So, Cynthia says you're staying here until Tuesday; Mia, Aurora," June said.

"Yep, that's right," Aurora said sadly; though, no one was sure why.

"Yes! We're going to have so much fun! Tomorrow, we're going to the beach, the next day we go to a really fun park with rare rides: it will be great! And I have some great movies to watch!" Cynthia said, looking forward to spending time with her depressed friends.

But not all was bad: she had tactics to at least try and cheer them up! Especially Aurora: Mia's main problem was that she was half insane, or that's what her mother told her.

"And what are they?" Kathryn asked, curious.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know," Aurora said. She was very suspicious about movies; or more particularly, on if she'll like them or not.

"Star Wars!" Cynthia revealed.

"Dad said he saw it when it came out, then he brought the DVD. It was great," Rose said.

"Yeah! The Lightsabers are cool! I really want to do a Star Wars themed prank," Lani said. She thought it would be great, and everyone who had seen it would love it.

"Can't wait," Mia said smiling. Rosa and Lani were pretty trustworthy in wherever or not something was good, and Cynthia thought was good, so…

"Can we come around and see it?" Rowan asked hopefully.

"Sure! I'll ask mum to arrange it with your mum!" Cynthia said brightly.

"Do you go back to England on Tuesday?" June asked Mia.

"Yes. Are any of you, or have any of you gone away?" Mia asked wondering.

"We're not; the most likely kind of going away for us will be going to WA to visit grandma and pa," Rowan said.

"Grandma and Pa are great! They give us lots of lollies!" said Jasmine as she charged up a rock.

"We're going to Scotland to visit our second cousins on Monday," June said. Then she had an idea! "Maybe we could catch up, Mia? There would not be a lot of time in our time frame over there, though: because we only have two weeks while we're away which are free. That is from the 10th of August to the 24th."

"Maybe: I'll ask," Mia said. She thought Severus would like Magus: she thought they had similar views.

"That would be good," Aurora nodded to agree.

"Hey, Aurora; you know how Professor Melody reckons you have wizard parents?" Mia started.

"Yeah?" Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, do you want me to ask Severus- err dad… if he can make a Potion so you can find out?" Mia asked. Considering he was a Potions Master and it was a favour for a young depressed girl who was a friend of Mia's; surely he wouldn't say no?

"That would be good," Aurora agreed.

"Why don't you send him a letter asking if she can come back with you?! Aurora's orphanage closed down, you see," Cynthia said thoughtfully but brightly.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me!" Mia demanded from Aurora, shocked that she kept such a thing.

"It didn't seem important," Aurora shrugged.

"It's very important unless you want to live on the streets!" June said, shocked Aurora would even think such a thing.

"I'll defiantly send a letter asking Severus," Mia agreed.

"She can stay here for a while! But, I think Aurora will get sick of us pretty quick," Cynthia said. That made them all realise Cynthia knew all her energy was annoying. Mia was also made to wonder what Cynthia's parents could be like.

When it started getting cold and there for dark, they returned to the house. By this stage, everyone was wanting to go home, so as soon as they came back, June, Lani, Rowan, Jasmine, Rose and Kathryn all left. Though with Rowan, the promise to meet again before Mia went back for watching Star Wars was given, and Magnus said he was going to owl Severus.

After everyone had left, Rowley, Mia, Sylvia, Aurora and Cynthia had dinner. They hung around for a while after, but Aurora, Mia and Cynthia went to bed pretty early because they were quite tired. Rowley disappeared off somewhere just after dinner, and they didn't seem him again for the rest of the evening.

Mia did write the letter to Severus to ask about Aurora, the potion, and the catch up with June and her family. But then she went to bed.

 **(With Severus, meanwhile.)**

During the afternoon, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa had spent the afternoon working out a plan: even though Lucius had some decoys while they got them out of there, they needed a plan, and they had come up with one. Alright, it was pretty dark and flawed: but it would do.

They would all go in and visit the Lestranges and go to the cells and get them to drink the Polyjuice Potion that Severus had made with the three Muggles hair's in them. The three Muggles would have the Polyjuice Potion and look like the Lestranges already; and they would have another vial just to throw suspicion off Severus, Narcissa and Lucius.

When they Polyjuice Potion had taken effect, they would quickly swap them around and get out of there. This was the riskiest part, but it would work. Luckily, they had something else to work in their favour: everyone was convinced the Lestranges were insane –and they were; but not just to the extent everyone thought,- so it would be easy to convince any guards going by that the bang they heard was just one of the Lestranges rushing at the door.  
When evening came, Narcissa did try to get him to stay for dinner, but Severus insisted he had to go home and make these Potions; which he did. He left by saying see you tomorrow, then he charged at the fireplace before Narcissa could think of a reason he should stay longer.

As Severus returned to the living room of his quarters, he was shocked to see someone was waiting for him!  
His unexpected visitor was a man slightly older than himself with light brown hair and grey eyes. He was quite tall and very merry looking. However, he had a serious expression on his face.

"Severus Snape; I am not here for bad things," he started.

"Okay: why are you here?" Severus said slowly. He relaxed slightly, but he didn't let his guard down.

"I am Rowley Greengrove; I want to talk to you," the man said.

"Are you the father of Cynthia Greengrove? The girl who was having a birthday party?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," Rowley said.

"How did today go?" Severus asked, hoping he wasn't prying.

"It went well; everyone enjoyed it. I want to tell you about a few things. The first thing is, Mia doesn't trust Dumbledore and she is living here, and we don't trust him either: I know your perfectly capable and all that, just make sure they are not alone together: he has killed in the past. I'm sorry if you feel like I am interfering, just I know your daughter and she is a nice girl: I would hate to see something happen to her, and Cynthia would kill."

"The next thing is, and Sabrina might have mentioned this but I want to make sure: did you know Mia is insane and has the Split-Personality Disorder? That is why she is prone to try to commit suicide; unfortunately, it is to do with her mental state of mind so the treatment is limited: keep her happy and try not to get angry with her, maybe seeing a mind healer would help," Rowley said, remembering a friend of his fathers who had been like that.

"You are meddling, but I don't mind. I am beginning to lose trust in him; which is why I want to keep her other places. But, what can I do? I don't really have anywhere to go," Severus said.

"If worse came to the worse, Eliza would take you into the school. It is a big school and there are a few unused rooms which make up a normal home: that was from when all the teachers lived in all year-round," Rowley said.

"And her being insane I can't say surprise me, considering her mother. I always put her suicide attempts down to being depressed but if she's slightly insane, that makes sense," Severus said thinking.

"Yes; which is why it's good Bellatrix Lestrange is behind bars: she is only safe from the community there," Rowley said. He would give the Death Eaters the benefit of doubt if he was told they were to be realised into the community, but he didn't want people knowing that as it badly affected your social standings.

It was not like he was unhappy about them being in prison, it was just he was happy to give second chances if he had to. The Greengroves were a very open family who acted cunningly to get where they were, but they were not afraid to try and be open to other things if the situation called. As far as he and Sylvia were concerned, the Death Eaters were better than Dumbledore because they had not killed any members of their family.

"Yes, it is," Severus said awkwardly, thinking about what he had been a part of that planning that day, and what he would be part of tomorrow.

"Anyway; I best be off, or I'll miss my Portkey home," Rowley said.

"Okay; nice meeting you, Rowley," Severus said.

"And you, Severus. I look forward to seeing you in August maybe?" Rowley asked suggestively.

"Yes; until then," Severus responded.

Then Rowley left. Severus then made himself some dinner. While he ate, he thought about what Rowley had said: Mia having the Split-Personality Disorder made perfect sense, considering some odd traits she had, and how easy it was for her to just decide to try and kill herself. And he could see how it would happen considering how inbred the Blacks were, and Bellatrix wasn't exactly sane herself.

With that, he decided to tell Minerva, Lucius, Narcissa, and the Lestranges the next day, as he trusted them all, and he wanted others to know, and some such as Bellatrix, deserved to know.

After finishing eating, Severus went down to his Lab to brew a few Potions that would be needed tomorrow; but he went to bed it got too late. before He still needed to make some more, but he was missing ingredients, so he would get it tomorrow, he could finish brewing the potions then. He was tired, and not many shops would be open at this hour, anyway.

* * *

 **These last two chapters were supposed to be one, but I split them. Now, please leave thoughts, and please read The Nation's Golden Child and the Blizzard. I just updated it a little while ago, and I am very disappointed I have not gotten any new reviews for it :(**

 **Now, do you like Rowley? Or do you think he is being a noisy parker? I am curious to hear what you think. Also, I am looking for a beta if you have any suggstions! And any questions I have asked in previous chapters, can you please give answers to those?  
Next story to be updated: Mirror of Our Land, then the Four Badgers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Beach Problems**

 **This chapter is a monster in my opinion, so it got forgotten about a bit, and took a while to edit, but I got there! Hopefully it will make up for the fact I haven't updated in a while.  
Be kind, and I have nothing else to say, or I can think of. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Severus rose early and had breakfast before anything else: well, after dressing himself of course. He wanted to get to Diagon Alley when the shops first opened. Which was at nine, as it was Sunday. They normally opened at seven during the week and on Saturdays.

Severus wanted to get there early, as he still had a few potions to brew before he left. He wished there was somewhere else, anywhere else as long as it wasn't Malfoy manor: even hell would be better.

He could finish a few potions before he left, but there were a couple which took over four hours! He could start them, but he would have to Statis them until they finished breaking the Lestranges out, unfortunately.

During his meal, he received a letter from Mia! He was fine with the potion she had requested, and looking after the girl, Aurora, at least a while. It would be easier to get the blood from her then, and hopefully she would only need stay with them until the results from the potion were worked out-Aurora could then go to her parents or relatives, if they were any good. He made a note to talk to Mia about catching up with the Timberloffs, possibly.

After finishing eating Severus went to his lab, as he had an hour to finish three Potions and start two before he would head to Diagon. He did manage it, thankfully. When it was five to nine, he quickly rushed back to his quarters and grabbed some money before flooeing to Diagon Alley.

Severus didn't stop when he reached the Leaky Cauldron; no, he had to hurry. He hurried straight down the street, and into the Ingredients shop. He rushed around grabbing everything he needed and left the shop in the space of seven minutes. Severus thought that was pretty good. Having everything he needed, he returned to Hogwarts to do more brewing.

Because of the few long Potions he had to start, quarter to eleven snuck up on him just like that! Severus got a big fright when he saw the clock; it meant he didn't have long to get ready.

Severus quickly bottled all the Potions, even the unfinished (they were under statius,) and put them in a bag with a Feather Weight Charm on it, along with a couple of clean cauldrons. It was easier and safer to transport the potions in vials and put them back in the cauldrons. Severus grabbed the bag, and went up to his quarters. There, he grabbed his clock and walked to his office.

He was going to be late, and he was dreading this; but he had to go. The only reason he rushed around before this was because Narcissa would murder him if he was too late. At this stage, he was ten minutes late: hopefully Narcissa wouldn't murder him for that.

As Severus entered his office, he quickly wrote a note for Minerva, saying he'd be gone all day, then he activated the floo. He quickly made sure he had everything, before he stepped in, crying, "Malfoy Manor!"

And gone: there was no turning back now unless he got lucky and had a stroke or a heart attack, even then problems would arise. As Severus stepped out at Malfoy Manor, he spotted Narcissa, Lucius and three others, who were presumably the muggles since Severus wasn't aware of anyone else coming. They could be talking with the Malfoys before they left, but unlikely.

The three strangers ere lying on the floor, just getting up now. Severus assumed they had just taken the Polyjuice Potion. They, plus Lucius and Narcissa, all dressed up in black and had a hood pulled over their faces.

"Severus: you're finally here," Lucius stated.

"Sorry: I had to finish a few potions and get more ingredients," Severus said quickly; even despite making some more before he left, he still had a lot to make.

"That's alright, it is fortunate you came now anyway; the Muggl—sorry, cousins were causing some problems," Narcissa said, remembering how the Imperious fell off them, and she and her husband were chasing after the three for a good half hour.

"Yes. Now, we better go before the Potion wears off: they have taken it already," Lucius said, meaning the Polyjuice Potion. He had some at the Manor, and he had given the Muggles that.

"Yes, nice to see you again," Severus said curtly, handing the potions to Narcissa.

"Hello, again," the Muggles said, as Narcissa summoned an elf to take most the potions away, and set the unfinished ones out for Severus when he got back.

"Here, don't forget to drink some when we get to the prison," Narcissa said to the Muggles, handing them some vials. They were one of the very few she had on her.

"Thank you, Narcissa," they said.

"Alright, here is the Portkey; touch," Lucius said, pulling out a black umbrella. Severus thought this was a cue to pull his hood over his face.

As everyone touched it, Anette asked, proving she did have some personality still, "Will this dump us just outside?" Normally they would not speak in a case like this.  
"Yes, it will," Lucius nodded.

Narcissa gave Lucius a look of confusion, and he said, "Some people, even while under the curse, have strong personalities that will still shine through. Now, are well all touching?"  
"Yes," the Muggles, Narcissa, and Severus said.

"Good, hold on. Portius," Lucius said, and the Portkey activated.

When they arrived; being experts at travelling by Portkey, Severus, Narcissa and Lucius all landed on their feet. However, the Muggles all fell over. "Don't worry; that is a normal first-time experience," Lucius said, trying not to be suspicious.

"Okay, thanks," Tailow said, as they got up. Then they remembered to drink some more of the flask.

"Come on," Narcissa said, leading them off.

Severus shivered as they moved closer; this was not his first visit, and it was just as horrible then as it was now. Cold, plus the Dementors making them all feel miserable.

Narcissa went up to a ticket booth-like thing at the gate, and said to the person there, "My husband, I and our four friends have a cell visit. I am Narcissa Malfoy."  
"Ah, yes: Mrs Malfoy, nice to see you again. Can any of you perform a Patronus?" Narcissa, Lucius and Severus all nodded. "Good: you'll have no problem then. Don't forget to send them out before you go in, though. Cell 180 and 181: same as yesterday and they're near the back don't forget," the person said, opening the gate for them.

After thanking him, they sent out the Patronus': Lucius a peacock, Narcissa a swan, and Severus a doe. Then, they plus the Muggles, walked in. Even under the Imperious curse, the Muggles could still feel and were looking around nervously, giving Severus the creeps; because he was already nervous and they were not helping.

While they walked, Severus was thinking about all the scenarios of this going wrong. Disappointed faces of the people he knew, Mia crying: trying to explain why he was trying to help criminals escape, with several wands trained on him.

Because of keeping an eye on the Dementors and the cold, no one said anything. It might have been better if they had because then Severus would not be having those thoughts. When they finally arrived at the cell, Lucius looked around: no guards in sight: brilliant.

"Ppsst, take this," Lucius said into cell 180, putting his hand through the bars. It had a potion vial in it.  
"Lucius, is that you?" asked the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, and she came forward to see them. Meanwhile, the Lestrange brothers had come up to take a vial each from Narcissa.

"Yes; we going to get you out now. This is Anette, Tailow and Laron: they are your cover and replacements. As you can see," Lucius said, while telling Tailow to pull back his hood to reveal he looked like Rabastan. "No one will know the difference until we're long gone."

"Okay. Is this Polyjiuce Potion?" Bellatrix asked disgustedly; as she had just worked out, she would have to drink Polyjiuce of a Muggle.

"Yep, drink up. We don't have long," Lucius said.

That got the three Lestranges to take the vials. As that happened, Severus and Narcissa took the hood off Anette, Tailow and Laron while Lucius unlocked the doors with a dark art unlocking spell: much more powerfull then the conventional unlocking charm, and worked on everything which normal locking charms didn't. The ministry didn't suspect anyone would use the charm, so they didn't ward against this one. Well, they couldn't prevent it from working unless they used a 'dark and evil' ritual.

When they had finished turning into the muggles, and had gotten up, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus walked out of the cells, while Anette, Tailow and Laron walked in. While this happened, and after as the Lestranges put on hoods, Severus was on lookout duty. Severus liked that: he did not have to be involved in the actual getting them of the cell.

As he heard someone walking close by, he listened. As soon as Severus realised the footsteps were getting louder, he whispered loudly to Lucius, "Quick! Shut the doors! Someone's coming."  
Lucius quickly did that, while Rabastan, Ralduphus and Bellatrix quickly pulled the hoods over their heads. As Severus returned to the group, a ministry wizard come down. The doors being closed made some noise.

"What was the noise about?" the wizard asked, looking in the cell to see the Polyjuiced Muggles. But he didn't know they were Polyjuiced.

"They're really mad; they just rushed at the door and bounced off," Severus said quickly.

"Oh yes: we have been noticing that. Luckily for them there are cushioning charms on the doors, so they just bounce off. I'd suggest going now though: it's almost lunchtime, and that's for the Dementors as well," the Ministry wizard said walking on.

When he was gone, Naricssa breathed, "That was close."  
"Too close," Rabastan nodded. Everyone was relieved it had worked up until at least now.

"Come on, we better go," Severus said, wanting to just get the hell out of there.

"Yes, we shall. Goodbye, Rabastan, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, don't forget to finish those Potions," Lucius called as they walked away. The others then said their goodbyes.

"What potions?" Severus asked.

"Well, the rest of the Polyjuice and a sleeping Potion for when the Imperious wears off," Lucius said simply.

"Right, good idea," Severus said.  
Fortunately, getting out was no problem, though: the guard at the gate did hold them up. As they walked off, Narcissa whispered, "For a moment, I thought he wasn't going let us through."  
"Yes, I was wondering if he was going to make us pull back our hoods," Severus said; shuddering. He was glad that didn't happen because that could lead to some awkward questions. Mainly because the people who the Lestranges were impersonating were supposed to be relatives of the Malfoy family, and they looked nothing alike. Severus had also forgotten about the Polyjuice potion, too, and thought the lestranges looked like themselves.

When they were a distance away from the prison, Lucius activated a portkey to take them back Malfoy Manor. When they got there, everyone falls back on the chairs and couches, while Lucius very quickly called an elf to get everyone drinks; as he, Severus and Narcissa really needed one. Severus noticed a terrible smell then.

"Where did the dog come from?" Bellatrix asked, noticing a black dog next to Narcissa.

"What? Oh, where did it come from?" Severus asked.

"it stinks!" Bellatrix cried.

"I vaguely remember something black bounding up next to you," Lucius said to his wife.

"It stinks badly: and here I thought we smelt bad," Ralduphus said amusedly.

"he's very cute. I think Draco would love him! Dobby!" Narcissa called.

"We're seriously not going to keep him?" groaned Lucius.  
"Woof!" the dog barked as Lucius said seriously.

"It has a sense of humour," Rabastan observed as Dobby appeared. The dog growled at this.

"Yes, madam?" Dobby asked.

"Can you give this dog a bath? And keep bathing him until he stops stinking," Narcissa ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Dobby said, dragging the dog off. The Lestranges were sent off to have showers, as the other three sat down. By the time the Lestranges returned, the drinks had arrived, and they all went bottoms up.

 **(At the Greengrove home.)**

The next morning, Mia, Cynthia and Aurora all slept in. The party the previous day had really taken its toll on the eleven-year-olds: and even when they did wake up, they were still tired. Though, Cynthia had quickly gotten more energetic and happier when she remembered they were going to the beach today. Mia and Aurora did too, but nowhere near as much.

As Mia entered the dining room, she saw Sylvia was the only one there. She was the first of the children, as the other two were not quite ready to come down yet.

"Mia, good morning," Sylvia said after a while. However, she sounded a bit distracted and was looking a bit pale.

"Morning, Sylvia," Mia greeted as she reached the table. Mia then noticed there was food on the table.

"Sit down, and have some breakfast," Sylvia said, patting the chair next to her. Mia could see something was bothering Sylvia, but she was trying not to seem bothered.

"Okay, thanks," Mia said, sitting on the chair.

"How are you?" Sylvia asked.

"Good," Mia said.

"There has been some news," Mr Greengrove announced as he entered the room.

"What darling?" Sylvia asked as Mia served herself some breakfast.

"Well, it's straight from the ministry." Mia put her head up at that. "There has been an upset between England and Australia, and Minister Ray Slyvia has cut all ties from England: including the funding to keep Azkaban open," Mr Greengrove said.

"What?" Mia questioned while Sylvia dropped her fork with her mouth open.

"It means that a whole lot of people being held there are going to be let out," Mr Greengrove said as he sat down.

"Including the Lestranges?" Mia asked quietly.

"Probably not; but I suppose you never know," Mr Greengrove said, shrugging.

"You should send a letter to Severus: he should know as soon as possible, especially if he plans to travel here anytime soon," Sylvia suggested to Mia.

"Good idea. I'll send the letter before we leave for the beach," Mia said nodding.

"What's a good idea?" asked Aurora as she and Cynthia came in. Mr Greengrove the news.  
"Oh my god," Cynthia said, while Aurora paled.

"That is a good idea to letter him," Aurora said quietly.

When they finished breakfast, Mia quickly went off to write her letter. When she sent that off, she quickly grabbed her beach stuff, got changed, then walked downstairs. It was basically time to go, and she was willing to bet Cynthia, at least, would be waiting already.

And she was right, everyone was waiting, all dressed for the beach. "Are we ready, everyone?" Sylvia asked.

"Yep," Mia answered.

"Good. All hold onto this," Sylvia said, pulling out what they believed was a portkey. They all touched it, and Sylvia activated the Portkey.

When they landed, they all were unbalanced. No one fell over, though. When they were ready, they walked forward to find a spot to place their umbrella. The beach was a normal looking beach in Sydney. Yellow sand, lot's of people, with rocks with pools of water at one end. It was a beautiful beach.

They found a spot right near the shore, but far enough away they were not going to get a wet camp if the tide decided to creep up a bit. After unrolling mats, getting chairs, and a table out, and placing the giant umbrella out, Cynthia pulled off the dress over her bathes and made a charge for the water. Mia and Aurora were not that far behind.

"They look very happy," Rowley said.

"They do. But what about the blue-ringed octopus? Should we warn them?" Sylvia asked worriedly.

"Nah, it will be fine. None of been seen here, and you brought your Potions kit: stop worrying so much, healer Greengrove," Rowley said.

"Yes, but one was seen at the beach ten kilometres away from here! And the potions will only buy time!" Sylvia cried.

"Darling, there having fun; let's not worry them with getting bitten by octopuses. Come on, let's have a splash!" Rowley said, jumping up and pulling Sylvia into the water.

"Hey!" cried Sylvia while she laughed. Then they started going further into the water, with the children who were by themselves a little bit away from the two adults.

"What now?" Severus asked. He had expected the prison visit to go on for longer, so he was a bit surprised to see it was only lunch time.

It had been an hour since they all got back, and the three Lestranges had returned to their original looks; much to Bellatrix's (at least) pleasure. Severus could see Lucius was glad, too: he was looking a little uncertain about having three Muggle look-a-likes in his house, when he knew they were actually his in-laws. After their showers and change of clothes, the Lestranges looked much better, and just needed to brush hair, cut their hair, and shave, in the two boys' case.

"Errr, I don't know," Lucius said flushing.

"I have finished with the dog! He smells like roses and is dry, masters and mistresses!" Dobby cried as he brought the Malfoys' new pet into the living room.

"He certainly looks much better," Severus commented. The dog looked loved now, and instead of looking like he was about to die, it looked a bit better. Some food would improve it now, then it won't look like a rescue job.

"Yes, he does," Bellatrix agreed while examining the dog. It was the first time she had gotten to look at a dog up close!

"What are we going to call him?" Lucius asked sourly, supposing it was here to stay.

"Inky: if I had a cat, I would call it that, and it would work for a dog," Narcissa said. The dog turned its head at Narcissa, and let out a little moan.

"Fair enough," Severus nodded.

"I wonder why there was a dog at Azkaban, though?" Rodolphus asked.

"Who knows? Followed a guard on their way to work, fell in a wormhole, touch-activated portkey: anything," Bellatrix said.

"Where is everyone?" Rabastan asked, getting the subject off the dog.

"What do you mean like that?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought it was a fair enough question.

"Well, Antony, Amelia, Rose, Harold, Theodore, and Pansy are all living in their houses; Draco is staying with Antony and his family, and Mia is in Australia going to her best friend's birthday party: is there anyone else you care about?" Severus said, taking a guess at what Rabastan meant.

"All the way over to Australia just for a birthday party?" Bellatrix asked, surprised. Back in her childhood, no one was worth travelling overseas to go to their birthday: even if they were powerful lords.

"Yes; I believe she gets on well with the Greengroves: she's staying there until Tuesday, actually," Severus said, thinking about how Mia always talked fondly about that family.

"I think Australia has different ways," Narcissa said getting what Bellatrix was saying.

"Yes; and I think there are quite new Purebloods considering they have Muggle birthday parties," Severus said.

Then they filled them in on what had been happening while they were in prison; such as the news on Crab and Goyle, and about how Mia and Severus met. When Severus and Lucius finished talking, the house-elf said it was time for lunch.

As they sat down in the dining hall to eat lunch which had been just brought out, an owl flew in! from the collar around its neck, it was a ministry delivery owl. It flew to Severus. Severus saw it had a letter; he took the letter off the owl, then the owl flew off.

"Why is the ministry writing to you?" Lucius asked with eyebrows raised. They were serving their lunch up.

"It's from Australia: it's been sent through the magical mail to here, then sent to me by an owl," Severus said as he opened the letter up and read it.

"What does it say?!" Bellatrix asked, wanting to know why Australians were writing to Severus, and if it was anything to do with Mia.

"It's from Mia: Australia has—what?! Australia has cut all ties from England! She's warning me it might be hard to travel there," Severus said, startled.

"What does that mean for us then? Australia supplied funding for something, didn't they?" Narcissa asked Lucius as they started to eat. She couldn't remember what it was though.

"Yes, a small fund for Azkaban: but with the opening up Aspin Tallow prison, they don't need Azkaban. It's not good, considering France, Bulgaria, Germany and Ireland all have their own prisons now and no longer supply much or no funding for Azkaban," Lucius said.

"I don't blame them for cutting ties: we're very backwards, and they're very forward: like Japan and China. From what Lady Eliza Slyvia said, they're very forward in traditions and stuff: they have good friendships with the Muggles apparently, and the Chinese and Japanese," Severus said.

"Really? Why?" Rabastan asked, being confused about why they want to be on good terms with Muggles. The Chinese and Japanese he could understand: their magic was fascinating!

"The Muggles gave them the funding and the power to build their biggest magic school, and did many other things for the wizards in Australia. And if a Muggles has a problem with the magic, they get turned into a toad from what I gather: they believe if wizards and Muggles stand apart they'll fall, but together they are stronger, and it is very well-accepted," Severus said. He had 'borrowed' Mia's history book to read up on Australia's history, which was how he knew.

"Right," was all the others said.

Mia, Aurora, Cynthia, Rowley (Mr Greengrove) and Sylvia spent the morning in the water: swimming, or just splashing around is what they got up to.

At lunchtime, they got out of the water and returned to camp, where they ate some food the House Elves had packed for them. It was a nice lunch. They shared some with a None Magic family, too: who had parked themselves right next to the Greengroves, Aurora and Mia.

After lunch, Mia, Aurora and Cynthia did a bit of exploring of some rock pools: the main reason was some other kids had been diving off them, and Cynthia wanted to do that: of course.

Meanwhile, Sylvia read a book on healing, while Rowley chatted to the None Magics about how magic worked, and why in England, electricity doesn't work around magic when in Australia, Japan and the rest of Asia (not including China) it did. How it worked, was a Lighten Ritual, and being a magic none magic community, too.

The Lightening ritual made all electricity mix with magic, and be useable around it. That had to be done once a year on a special day. Everyone went to the centre of Australia on that day.

He was not sure why China was not like that. They were quite a modern world, but he supposed the tradition of being separated from None magical was what kept them from joining the move to live together.

"Really? That's amazing!" Jaxsine (one of the None Magic) said.

"But why don't the British take lessons from here and Asia? And the rest of the world?" Jaxsine's wife, Mary asked. Jaxsine and Mary were from New Zealand, which was different still.

"We tried England, but they were so stubborn to stick to their ways, so we cut ties with them and gave up. As for the rest of the world, well, they all hide behind England except for Korea, Africa and America: they all in their own world, though. China is still divided between none magic and magic, but that's due to tradition more than anything else," Rowley simply said.

##############################################################################

"This is great fun!" Aurora said as they looked into another rock pool. They were seeing all the different creatures inside. Most were so tiny you could barely see them, but still.

"Yes, it is!" Mia said laughing.

"Those poor none magics: dad must be boring them to death!" Cynthia said, looking back at their beach base. Just about every single witch and wizard learn to avoid Rowley after the first or second time of being talked at by him.

"They look fascinating if you ask me," Mia remarked.

"They didn't look like they were from around here," Aurora commented.

"No: they were New Zealand, I'm sure of it. Which would be why they don't seem surprised about magic, but they are very unknowledgeable about it. New Zealand is very similar to Australia, but not quite as forthcoming. They know of each other's existence, but None magics and magicals don't try to mingle as we Aussies do," Cynthia said.

"Let me guess; Lani told you all that?" Mia asked.

"Yep!" Cynthia said as she rushed off to the next pool.

"Wait for us!" Aurora cried as she and Mia dashed after Cynthia.

Cynthia stuck her hand into the pool, and she pulled something out. "Look at this beauty!" Cynthia cried as she brought her hand up. She had something blue and purple on it, and it had long tentacles wrapping around Cynthia's hand.

"That's pretty!" Aurora said excitedly. Mia was a bit slow to see it properly.

"Yah!" Cynthia cried, throwing her hand and sending the creature into the ocean. Mia then realised it was an octopus.

"What happened?" Aurora asked as she got down next to Cynthia and peeked in the nearby water.

"The stupid bugger bit me!" Cynthia complained.

"Where is it?" Mia asked, getting down next to Aurora.

"There," Cynthia moodily said, pointing to an octopus with blue rings, getting less and less visible.

"Cynthia, you should get your mum to look at your bite mark. That looks like a blue-ringed octopus," Mia said seriously. Aurora gasped: she hadn't thought of that!

"Your right!" Aurora cried after seeing the blue rings.

"It's nothing! Mum will just worry! Come on! Last one back to the beach and into the water is a jellyfish!" Cynthia cried, forgetting the octopus. Then she charged off.

"What do you think, Aurora: should we tell Sylvia?" Mia asked Aurora.

"I don't know. Let's go after her. As soon as she lags even a little, let's tell Sylvia. We could be wrong, after all," Aurora suggested. Neither was that brave, and Cynthia didn't want them to, and she would probably complain if they told her mother.

"Good the idea," Mia agreed, then she and Aurora also ran after Cynthia.

They went back to playing in the shallows for a bit. After a while, Aurora went off for a little swim. That didn't bother Cynthia and Mia though: they kept playing. After a few minutes, though, Cynthia started panting and fell to the ground.

"Help!" Mia cried at the top of her voice as she rushed over to Cynthia. She tried to drag Cynthia out of the water.

Sylvia looked up as she heard Mia's cry, and saw her daughter on the ground with Mia bent down next to her.

"Rowley! Grab my Potions kit!" Sylvia cried as she sprang up and ran over to Mia and Cynthia. Aurora was coming back at this stage.

Rowley looked up when his wife mentioned him and saw what was happening. He quickly sprang into action with the two tourists he had been talking to, trying to help in any way possible.

Meanwhile, Sylvia dragged Cynthia onto the sand and started looking at her. "Mia, has Cynthia picked up any sea creatures?" Sylvia asked as she looked at Cynthia's hands.

"She picked up and purply octopus with blue rings around its tentacles. Was it a blue-ringed octopus?" Mia asked, paling. She wished she had told Sylvia earlier.

"I think so," Sylvia said, finding the bite mark of a blue-ringed octopus. Then Rowley reached her.  
"Thanks, Rowley: Accio Anti Venom for Blue-ringed octopus!" Sylvia cried, pulling her wand out at lightning speed.

When the Potion came to her, she forces fed it down Cynthia's throat. She picked Cynthia up and said, "I have to get her to the hospital: I've brought us some time, but I have to hurry. You pack up and come as soon as possible, Rowley, girls."  
"Yes, darl," Rowley said, feeling quite weak. Then Sylvia disapparated off.

Rowley, Aurora and Mia quickly packed up when Sylvia was gone. Mary and Jaxsine helped them. They were a very nice couple. When Rowley, Aurora and Mia were changed, Mary and Jaxsine wished Cynthia well, as Rowley Disapparated Mia and Aurora to Ricky's Hospital for Silly Magicals.

###############################################################################

As they entered the foyer of Ricky's Hospital, Rowley rushed up to the desk and cried, "Cynthia Greengrove: where is she?"  
"Been rushed into emergency: You know where that is, right, Mr Greengrove?" the woman at the desk said. She knew he would have been there at least when his daughter was born, as Sylvia had been rushed there after she had gone into labour.

"Yes!" Rowley said as he sprang up the stairs. Mia and Aurora thanked the girl and ran after Rowley.

When they reached emergency, they found Sylvia sitting across from white curtains, presumably concealing a bed. Sylvia was crying: she had changed her clothes, too.

"Sylvia, how is she?" Aurora asked.

"They are not sure she will make it! In the next five minutes, they'll know for sure!" Sylvia sobbed as she stood up, and throw herself into Rowley.

"She's a strong girl, she'll make it," Rowley reassured Sylvia. He was being strong for Sylvia, but it was easy to tell he was struggling to be strong.

"We could have avoided this if we just went up to Sylvia when it happened," Aurora said tearing up.

"Yeah," Mia agreed, also tearing up. They both had realised what could be the fate of their friend Cynthia.

"it's not your fault: your just kids, and we're all only human. Don't blame yourself, this is nobody's fault," Rowley said strongly to Mia and Aurora.

"If you say so," Mia said. But she wasn't convinced.

"Thank you, Rowley," Aurora said. She was referring to the fact he didn't blame them for what was happening.

They all hung around there for a while. After a bit, Rowley came up with the idea to summon chairs for them to sit on.

At this point, Aurora and Mia finally soaked in the colours and the style of the hospital. All the rooms, even the main hall were done in bright blues, pinks and whites; and there were heaps of pots filled with flowers. There was a nice smell in the air, too. All this was relaxing. However, Mia still couldn't help but feel bad about Cynthia.

"I am going to go and find the loo," Mia said suddenly. Then she stood up and rushed off. She sounded confident that was what she wanted to do, but she sounded very upset, too.

Mia strode through the hospital. She had read about a ritual you could do to sacrifice yourself for another. She needed to do it with something that made her body bleed though, which wasn't easy in a hospital: they tended to keep sharps in locked cabinets or secure bins.

Then, she passed a room with a needle bin in it. There was a long needle attached to a syringe just poking out of the bin, as if the bin needed to be emptied, or the needle had not been put in properly: how lucky was she! Mia saw this and went for it. As she took it out, doubt filled Mia: was this really a good idea? She didn't know what she needed to say for the ritual, or if anything else was needed. Then something went off and told her to just do it.

Mia lifted the needle and frusted it into the underside of her forearm. There was a nice blood vessel there that was easy to hit. Blood started coming out instantly. Then Mia regretted doing it: it was a very stupid thing to do, and she was now feeling very sick. She had also missed it, just.

"Yah! Help!" someone cried.

Mia looked up to see a healer standing in the doorway screaming. Mia then felt her vision go blurry, and then she fainted as she saw the silhouette of the healer charge towards her.

"Augh," Mia groaned as she woke up. She looked left to see Cynthia's bed with her parents around her. Mia looked to the right to see Aurora sitting next to her bed.  
"Are you alright?" Aurora asked, seeing Mia was awake.

"I feel a little light-headed and sick," Mia said.

"Well, that would be because that needle gave you an extremely light case of Ebola. You're a silly girl, though: what were you thinking?!" Aurora asked sounding upset.

"I had a personality switch and thought I could do a ritual to give Cynthia a better chance of survival," Mia said quietly. She knew it was a stupid idea, and Aurora was about to say that.

"That was really stupid!" Aurora cried.

"I know. How is Cynthia?" Mia asked.

"She's going to be alright, they think. There might be some nerve and liver damage, but she's pretty good other than that: there is a chance she made need a liver transplant, though, but she will survive this the episode," Aurora said.

"That's good," Mia nodded with a sigh of relief. Then she asked, "Has my dad been informed?"  
"Not yet. Sylvia will do it this evening. The hospital normally does it, but due to the anger at England, they're not doing it," Aurora explained.  
"Oh," was all Mia said.

"Mia! You're awake!" Cynthia cried from the next bed. Mia and Aurora turned to see Cynthia, Rowley and Sylvia had noticed Mia was awake.

"Yep," Mia said raising her hand.

"YAY! We're next to each other! We're next to each other!" Cynthia chanted as a healer came to look at Mia.

After she finished looking at Mia, the healer told Cynthia to quieten down. Cynthia glared at the healer, but she agreed.

"Don't be like that, Cynthia: she is looking out for your health!" Sylvia cried, scolding Cynthia for glaring at the healer. Ah, the cons of having a healer parent!  
"Now, now: give her a break," Rowley said, before Cynthia could glare at her mother.

"How long will I be in here?" Mia asked, lying back into her pillow.  
"It depends on how long it takes for the Ebola to pass," Sylvia said.

"It's not all bad though! You get anything you want!" Rowley said brightly. As a teenager, he found that out when he had to spend four months in hospital for a bad case of flu, fractured leg and a broken ankle.

"I suppose," Mia agreed.

"Hey, we could still have our movie night! We would just have to invite everyone here!" Cynthia blurted out. She was trying hard not to get excited.

"I can arrange that, if you like," Sylvia said with a nod.

"That would be good, mum," Cynthia said, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Will do, then," Sylvia nodded.

"What do we do for the rest of the day? Sitting here is going to be boring!" Cynthia complained. Then she started coughing.  
"Oh dear; it looks like you might get a cold after all," Sylvia sighed.

"NO!" cried, Cynthia. "I don't want a cold!"  
"That's life when you get bitten by a Blue Ringed Octopus," Rowley said.

"HEY! Breaking news!" Sabrina said, charging in. Everyone jumped.

"Sabrina! Where did you just come from?!" Sylvia asked.

"I just knocked on duty. But there is some big news which will affect Mia! There is been an International Portkey scare with someone trying to smuggle drugs into this country, and they've shut down the International portkey centre," Sabrina said.

"Good, it's been a terrible week, especially for anyone with interests in England," Rowley said.

"I'll say," Sylvia nodded.

"I hope I will get back," Mia said looking scared.

"You will, I'm sure," Rowley assured.

* * *

 **The end. I cannot think of anything to say, so I'll say bye and leave!**


End file.
